La Hija de los Avenger!
by Marvel Kira
Summary: Antes de ser enviado a Asgard, Loki tendra una visita especial en su celda, la noche anterior a su regreso. Un accion, una pequeña consecuencia, van a cambiar el rumbo de las cosas y de muchas vidas, especialmente de un dios y un mortal, que han desafiado a los dios y las profecias con su union. (TonyxLoki/LokixTony) Adv: Embarazo Masculino
1. Chapter 1

Los Avenger y sus personajes no me pertecenen. DE SER TODOS MIOS, a las historias le agregaria un buen toque YAOI con todas las posibles convinaciones de parejas, jejejeje.

Esta Historia la hicimos en convinacion con una amiga, espero que les guste a todos, aqui va el primer capitulo, disfrutenlo!

**Capitulo 1**

La batalla había terminado, Los Vengadores habían ganado, luego del sacrificio casi mortal hecho por el hombre de acero, al lanzarse con misil y todo contra el portal dimencional, para la desgracia de Loki esto fue la culminación total de todo sus planes, eso marco el fin, aunque hubiera seguido luchando.

Es por eso que ahora el Dios de las mentiras, el engaño, las travesuras se encontraba encerrado bajo máxima seguridad, una celda que fue hecha especialmente para el, con cámaras que vigilaban desde todos los ángulos, con un bozal que le impedía siquiera hablar y unas cadenas en sus manos que bloqueaban su magia (cortesía de Thor, su entupido hermano).

El dios nórdico gruño por lo bajo, haciendo una leve expresión en sus ojos, ese puto bozal lastimaba su boca, al aprisionarle fuerte y dolorosamente impidiéndole siquiera pronunciar lago mas q un leve gruñido o siseo de malestar.

Molestia, odio y humillación era lo que en esos momentos sentía el dios aprisionado, que miraba hacia el techo de la prisión con una mezcla de rebeldía y muy oculto, bajo ese odio que sus ojos mostraban, un lejano abismo de dolor, de sentirse perdido otra vez.

El ruido de una pesada puerta abriéndose le saco de sus pensamientos, desviando la mirada apenas hacia un costado, donde se apreciaba una entrada abierta por donde entraba gran cantidad de luz oscureciendo la figura ocultando de momento su identidad, pero a leguas se apreciaba de apariencia imponente como avanzar arrogante hacia su celda. Inconciente hizo una leve mueca, o necesitaba verlo para saber quien era.

-¿Cómodo? Te traería esa copa que te prometí, pero no podrías beberla- habló Tony Stark, soberbio.

El dios le miro fijamente, si las miradas pudieran matar el hombre allí presente habría caído muerto apenas pronuncio sus primeras palabras. Por toda respuesta, Loki, el dios de las travesuras, alzo el rostro, en una expresión orgullosa e arrogante, con su mirar de burlona diversión que mostraba en medio de la lucha, como si el estar prisionero, amordazado y atado no le afectara de nada.

-Jm, como me esperaba, aun tienes mucha arrogancia y energía, para alguien que mordió el polvo frente a simples mortales... la mayoría de ellos

El dios hizo una mueca, que podría semejarse a una expresión despectiva, rodando seguido los ojos en actitud déspota y aburrida.

-De todos modos, tu voz es algo irritante cuando te pones en el plan de nene que nadie quiere- le sacudió un poco la mandíbula -te prefiero amordazado. Nadie te escuchará gritar

La mirada de Loki se oscureció, su seño se frunció leve y aparto el agarre del mortal de su rostro, disgustado ante ese simple contacto, molesto al sentirse tan vulnerable ante el, a causa de ese bozal y las cadenas. Aun así gruño, sonido que Stark logro sentir claramente, amenazándole.

-Eso es lo que me trajo a visitarte, Loki, mi vencido enemigo, veras... mientras tengas esa energía, sos peligroso, y yo preferiría asegurarme de que no puedas moverte siquiera, a la hora de ser juzgado en tu mundo de leyendas y haditas- habló acercándose le, para empujarlo y tirarlo cual largo, hasta donde daban las cadenas -calculé la mejor manera de drenarte de energía y... esta se me ocurrió primero

Los ojos del dios se abrieron con incredulidad y sorpresa, antes de entrecerrarlos levemente, en una clara amenaza hacia el otro, se intento incorporar para defenderse, dispuesto a horcarlo con las cadenas de ser posible eso.

-Jarvis, imán- la mano derecha de Tony tenia enfundada el brazo de la armadura de Ironman. Con ella tocó las cadenas de Loki, y estas automáticamente se imantaron, quedándose adheridas al suelo metálico.

Toda la celda era metálica.

"Oh mierda... mierda!""

Loki se tenso, miro con incredulidad hacia arriba, sus manos firmemente sujetas, maldijo para sus adentros y tironeo con fuerza varias veces, intentando soltarse pero al ver que no tenia éxito e quedo quieto, para ver con verdadero rencor y odio al otro, de ser posible quemaría esa mirada intensa.

""Púdrete!"" un gruñido sentido y una sacudida a sus manos fueron su única respuesta

Pero al final, se quedo quieto en el suelo, cual largo que era su esbelta pero cuidada figura, su mirada se veía rebelde y aun llena de su poder y rebeldía conocida.

Sentado encima, Tony le apartó las ropas rápidamente, de modo que no estorbaran y que no fueran a ser evidencia de lo que sucedería esa noche.

Pronto el dios nórdico del engaño y el caos quedo completamente a su entera disposición. Con su físico delgado como alto, de espalda ancha, pero una cintura que competiría con el de las mujeres y una cadera que combinaba perfectamente con las curvas ligeras de su masculino cuerpo.

Y el dios al sentirse así, al frío del ambiente y ante la mirada del mortal cerro los ojos desviando la mirada, mientras un leve sonrojo inundaba sus pálidas mejillas y el cabello quedando algunos mechones cayendo por los costados de su rostro, dejando ese peinado estricto hacia atrás, perfecto.

-Meh, podría acostumbrarme- dijo y fue directo a atacar su entrepierna con la zurda, mientras la mano de metal replegaba los dedos para sentir su piel, mientras lo recorría, con algo de perversión el tacto dual, mezcla de dedos suaves y palma de metal.

El morocho gruño intenso, sorprendido ante el primer contacto en su intimidad, su cuerpo se arqueo instintivamente ante las repentinas sensaciones que abarcaban su cuerpo, intentando, sin éxito alguno, intentar apartarse del otro, pero el hecho de esa mano sobre su hombría y la mano metálica sobre su piel ahora hirviendo. Calor y Frío, se mezclaban con fuerza en su cuerpo.

Un gruñido intenso se dejo oír, al tiempo que inconcientemente alzaba su cadera, buscando mas de ese caliente contacto en su intimidad, humillado al disfrutar de aquello, pero deseoso de sentir mucho mas de ese placer infernal, sus instintos mas bajo traicionando su deseo orgullo de dios.

Con su respiración cada vez mas acelerada, y su cuerpo despidiendo cada vez mas calor corporal, que contrarrestaba con la palidez invernal de su piel.

-Imagínate, que fácil...- lo abandonó el tiempo justo para despojarse de su pantalón e interiores, maniobra que, a favor de la practica, ya hacia automáticamente.

El dios intento oponerse a eso, en serio que lo intento pero el roce de las prendas con su intimidad no ayudaban nada, pues solo hacia que perdiera el norte y al darse cuenta ya estaba desvestido cintura para abajo. Loki cerró los ojos con fuerza, sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas, ante el nerviosismo que sentía, como si fuera una colegiala virgen en manos de un fiero lobo.

Aun así un quejido de deseo escapo de sus labios aprisionados, ya resignado a lo evidente abrió sus piernas, en un claro gesto de que no se resistiría más.

Tony sonrió de lado, tocándose la propia erección, orgulloso. Se le fue encima de nuevo.

-Lo que si, asgardiano Lokito, es que, como e imaginarás, el mas cansado en esa posición que te imaginas, seria yo, y no es la idea- habló, volviendo a montarlo, pero por encima de sus piernas -asíque la cosa va diferente

Sin previo aviso se empalmó al miembro erecto de Loki, encajándose casi con total facilidad. Al parecer, Tony venia preparado para ese movimiento.

Luego de unos momentos, Tony volvió a mirarlo soberbio. Al parecer, la posición no le afectaba nada.

-Vamos, dios de barro, que me gusta duro

Este abrió sus ojos, arqueándose ante la sensación, no estaba preparado para ello, de la sorpresa por unos segundos casi eyaculaba en la ocasión, aun así gruño denso, odiaba que lo sorprendieran. Por esa misma razón, sin esperar más, usando todo el poderío del que se jactaba, por ser dios, comenzó a mover sentido su cintura, buscando una penetración profunda, rápida y fuerte, gruñendo en el momento al sentir como era aprisionado en cada ocasión.

Una vez consiguió un ritmo intenso de penetración, se concentro en buscar el golpear en cierto punto erógeno en el interior del contrario, vigilando la expresión del morocho, para saber si daba con aquello.

Tony Stark no se quedaba atrás, moviéndose en su posición cual si montara un caballo, sintiendo mas placer de ver la expresión totalmente erógena de Loki, aun tras ese bozal que lo mantenía impedido, o su cuerpo sudado del placer, enterrándosele con todo. El hombre de acero lo provocaba con la mirada y los movimientos.

Era una batalla total de hombrías.

El cuerpo de Loki se arqueaba, también por el intenso placer, entre estocadas y estocadas, gruñendo su placer intensamente sin contenerse en demostrar el disfrute de las acciones y también sin perderse de vista ninguna de las acciones de su compañero de momento, degustando la imagen que le entregaba y devolviendo el reto en su mirada.

En un momento tironeo con fuerza de la cadera, al tiempo que alzaba con fuerza su cintura, penetrándole profundamente y llegando a apretar con fuerza su próstata, comenzando a golpear sin descanso en ese punto, una vez descubierto.

Tony gruñía con fuerza, no débil por que encontraran su punto G, sino aceptando el placer y devolviéndoselo.

-Vamos, si que sabes hacerlo, Lokito, ¿a ver? dame todo lo que tengas ¡No me vas a cansar!

La mirada del mago de Asgard gruño sentido, ante sus palabras, penetrándole fuerte y sentido, sin disminuir en ningún momento sus movimientos, de ser posible lo iba aumentando en el proceso el placer entre los dos, mirándole sentido, haciéndole temblar. Su mirada en esos momentos era intensa, como ver unos ojos verdes en llama, un bosque profundo ardiendo de poder.

Tony se imaginó que esa potencia era más de lo que hubiera recibido de humano alguno. Esa noche sería memorable, si pensaba drenarlo por completo.

Para terminar con la resistencia al clímax que le veía a Loki, Tony usó su último recurso: Empezó a masturbarse con todo, como para mancharlo por completo.

Loki no aguanto aquello, aunque hubiera querido no pudo, la imagen de ese mortal entre todos masturbándose mientras lo follaba así, mientras le aprisionaba intensamente en su interior fue demasiado para el y para su cuerpo. Por eso mismo gruño sentido, con una potencia casi animal, mientras se arqueaba en una fuerte penetrando seguidamente sintiendo su culminación hasta la última embestida, donde se incrusto por completo dentro del otro, corriéndose con fuerza vibrando en su interior por las sensaciones que le devoraron el cuerpo y la mente.

Tony le siguió en el orgasmo, por sentir la culminación del dios retumbándole dentro con fuerza. Su orgasmo decoró de blanco el estomago de Loki.

Y el recluso dios permaneció por completo tendido, recuperando pausado su ritmo normal de respirar, teniendo ligeros y deliciosos temblores que aun recorrían cada centímetro de su ser.

""Argg... dios eso fue... ufff =/="" suspiro sonrojado ya mas relajado

Tony sonrió orgulloso.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar. Se trabaja mejor a gusto, siempre lo he dicho...- se levantó, sacándose de dentro el miembro relajado que le había hecho pasar un muy buen rato -umm... ¿como se sentirá un culito inmortal?- lo miró seriamente.

El morocho abrió los ojos, donde perduraban las sensaciones de este, aquello le hizo mirarle ceñudo y hubiera soltado un bufido por toda respuesta.

Pero solo atino a cerrar sus piernas de una, en un claro indicio de que eso no iba a dejarlo, no quizás ahora que estaba cuerdo y en frío.

-Jeh jeh... la noche es joven, e incluso puedo imantar tu bozal de perro para que estés boca abajo, asíque no me obligues

Esquivando sus piernas buscó el agujerito, el cual encontró en seguida, con precisión quirúrgica, y empezó a agrandar con un dedo.

El cuerpo entero del otro se tenso ante la instrucción, su expresión se volvió densa un segundo antes de soltar un gruñido intenso, apretando sus manos con fuerza antes de tensar sus piernas por la sensación.

""GRRR no puedo...argg! Un mortal!"" siseo por dentro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, comenzando a vibrar otra vez por ese dedo en su interior "" dios... porque... se siente tan jodidamente...bien"" pensó

-No te duele ¿verdad? te encanta- murmurando una risita sarcástica introdujo ese dedo un poco mas adentro, haciendo que sintiera también un poco el sector de su mano que aun tenia armadura -¿Y eso que tal?

El morocho arqueo su espalda del suelo, tensándose sentido, ante la sensaciones que el otro le estaba provocando, sensaciones que le estaba poniendo a mil nuevamente, cosa que se notaba en su sonrojo y su miembro alzándose.

-Oh si, qué energía de dios

Sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados y sus piernas cada tanto se tensaba a causa de las sensaciones. Pero al escuchar eso le miro fijamente, entre molesto y ansioso, por eso mismo desvío la mirada de Tony Stark, sintiendo que su simple mirada aumentaban su excitación.

Y llego un punto que necesitaba más, por eso aunque al principio se negó, se contiene termino flaqueando, comenzando a mover apenas su cadera, soltando leves gemidos, mientras se estremecía ante la sensación.

-Sii, admite que te gusta, será mejor así...- metió mas dedos -y si... si me lo pides haré que te guste aun mas

Un gruñido sentido, fueron sus únicos sonidos, arqueando levemente su espalda ante un temblor que le recorrió desde ese punto donde ocupaban los dedos hasta las puntas de sus cabellos.

""Argg ya... deja de jugar y métela de una vez!"" su mirada se veía exigente cuando miro a los ojos de Tony, antes de cerrar los ojos y ahogarse en sus labios sellados un gemido intenso, que provoco que su cuerpo temblara apenas más

-Jm, satisfecho- se volvió a posicionar encima, con la clara intención de meterse.

Alzó las piernas del recluso y lo llenó de su tamaño hasta el fondo, recargándose luego en él con las piernas en alto, sintiendo así mas intensa la unión.

Si Loki hubiera podido, en esos momentos habría gritado su placer, pero el maldito bozal no se lo permitió, terminando como única respuesta a ese estimulo arqueándose sentido, aferrando con sus piernas al cuerpo de Tony, buscando que la unión fuese mas intensa. No espero mucho, con su interior apretándole en leves espasmos, para comenzar a mover su cadera lo que pudiese en esa posición, buscando un mayor alcance de placer.

Sin decir mas, pues ya se le nublaba la mente, Tony empezó a embestir con todo como merecía el Loco Loki, dios de las trampas y el engaño.

Era tan enérgico que en el movimiento Loki podía sentir los testículos del otro rebotándole en cada ida y vuelta a su cuerpo.

Aquello fue tan intenso, que el dios perdió completa noción de las cosas o de quien era o la situación en la que se encontraban, su cuerpo se arqueaba entre embestidas y sentir como esas partes del otro le golpeaban en cada estocada le hacia arder por dentro y por fuera.

Como deseaba gritar su placer...como odiaba en esos momentos el maldito bozal.

Lo único que pudo hacer es recibirlo llenamente en su interior, resistiendo completamente toda esa energía esa potencia que el hombre se traía consigo, gruñendo roncamente en cada momento, aforrándose a las cadenas entre temblores intensos, moviéndose en lo poco que esa posición le permitía.

En el momento que Loki bajo las piernas, aforrándose a la cintura del hombre de acero, tubo mayor libertad de movimiento, y también una nueva oleada de placer. Tony lo embestía de diferentes ángulos ahora, sabiéndolo enloquecido de placer.

La locura se desato entre ellos en ese instante, Tony enterrándose con fuerza en Loki, el asgardiano emparejando todo al buscar una unión mas profunda e intensa entre los dos, no molestándose en ocultar el placer que sus facciones mostraban a cada rato.

Y el millonario Playboy en ningún momento lo dejaba descansar, acariciando su cuerpo con intensidad, buscando que el otro descargara todo de si en cada reacción, llegando incluso a marcar y torturar los pezones del otro quien había ahogado un grito casi silencioso con su respiración ya despareja errática.

La pasión entre ambos, entre héroe y villano, que sin embargo en muchos sentidos eran dos caras de una misma moneda. La locura como la pasión se sus cuerpos desbordando en una locura desenfrenada que solo dos hombres podían dar al entregarse sin importar lo que luego sucediera.

Sin importar quien era el otro, sin importar mundos, guerras o antiguos rencores, solo lo que en esos momentos se hallaban sintiendo a flor de piel a contacto mutuo, perdiendo la cordura en el cuerpo o caricias ajenas.

Y aunque ambos quisieran que eso durara eterno era imposible. La debilidad comenzaba a hacerse sentir en el cuerpo del dios, que gemía y apretaba con fuerza al héroe de acero en su interior, antes de arquearse en la posición en la que se hallaba, corriéndose fuertemente entre ambos, manchando sus cuerpos vibrando intensamente, sintiendo a su vez el gruñido en su oído del otro, mientras se empalmaba con fuerza, casi buscando una máxima unión, mientras se corría potente en su interior, como uno de esos proyectiles de su trace de acero.

Loki termino inerte sobre el suelo, agitado totalmente intentando recuperarse de todo lo sucedido, mientras Tony salía al fin de su interior, arrancándole un leve quejido, a causa del cansancio.

-Lo hiciste bien Lokito- después de limpiarlo le baja la parte superior de su ropa, que con tanto ajetreo se le había enredado en los brazos y las cadenas. Luego le buscó el resto de su ropa.

El dios se quedo quieto, con sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, una vez que se sintió totalmente listo, tiro con fuerza de sus manos, haciéndole notar al otro, con el tintinear de las cadenas, que aun se encontraba imantado contra el suelo.

Tony usó de nuevo su armadura de un solo brazo para volver a la normalidad las ataduras. Ahora Loki podía moverse a voluntad, al menos lo que dieran las cadenas...

-Suerte en tu mundo fantástico Lokito- le dijo mientras se terminaba de calzar los pantalones -y pórtate bien, o te irá peor- habló irónico.

Loki se acomodo contra un costado de la celda, apoyándose contra la pared, viendo con mirada intensa al otro arreglarse para salir, internamente pensó, que no había sido tan malo, como se había imaginado al principio.

-Y si logras escapar alguna vez de prisión, o lo que tengan en Fantasilandia, considera volver- le habló en tono burlón, cerrando la celda -pero de vacaciones- agregó antes de desaparecer.

""grr Stark..."" cerro los ojos cansado, pero internamente se ríe un poco, en verdad ellos dos no tenían tanto de diferente.

Ya por la mañana siguiente, todos estaban reunidos mientras Thor se despedía de sus amigos, con su habitual hablar seguro y prometedor que hubiera hecho a Loki rodar los ojos, si no estuviera internamente tan cansado y tuviera que mantener ante todos su apariencia de no importarle nada de lo que pasara alrededor, como si nada hubiera pasado. Curiosamente nadie noto su estado fatigoso, la pose relajada del villano aprisionado, o quizás era el hecho que se mostraba con la vista en alto, orgulloso y creído de si mismo, a pesar de su cansancio físico, a causa de la 'despedida' que cierto héroe arrogante le dio.

Y una vez todo aclaro, Thor regreso a Asgard con Loki y el Tesseracto en su poder.

**Continuara **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**  
Asgard

Si en algún momento pensó que las cosas irían rápido a su ejecución, Loki se encontraba totalmente equivocado.

Apenas tocaron Asgard, fue llevado por Thor hacia el castillo que se alzaba en medio con su majestuosidad intachable. Solo ver ese lugar a Loki le causó un dolor punzante en el pecho.

Apretando apenas los ojos sin cerrarlos del todo, alzó su rostro en alto y así avanzó con pasos firmes por el lugar, tratando de ignorar las miradas de aquellos que se cruzaban en su camino, hacia su final.

Thor iba pasos adelante, abriéndose camino, llamando inevitablemente la atención de todos, con ese aura poderosa y brillante que le rodeaba dándole ese aire de poder, de ser Dios que le caracterizaba, pero si alguien lo conocía bien (como Loki) podía ver por sus ojos que se hallaba feliz de estar otra vez en casa con él, pero también, había un tenue brillo de preocupación, ante el futuro que le esperaba a su hermano ante el juicio de Odín, Dios Padre de Todos.

Al estar ante las grandes puertas del trono, Loki supo, que tras esas puertas estaban las personas que desde siglos anteriores querían su cabeza en bandeja de plata.

Pero esta vez no tenía la protección de Odín, como en todas sus anteriores bromas pesadas a los demás. Esa vez se hallaba solo ante todos ellos.

Al abrirse las puertas avanzó, con sus escoltas de guardias a sus lados, con su hermano Thor que avanzó adelante, antes de hacer una respetuosa inclinación ante su padre y luego avanzar hasta quedar de pie junto al trono de su padre.

En cambio Loki permaneció en pie en el lugar, solo hizo una burlona reverencia a Odín, cosa que hizo bullir la sangre de muchos presentes.

-Loki Odinson…

"No me llames así viejo decrepito" era lo que sus ojos decían al verle, Odín le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse.

-Aquí empieza tu juicio por tus acciones y daños a otros mundos…. Hijo inclínate

Loki apretó los labios, ante la mirada retadora de Odín se negaba a obedecer, a aceptar ordenes de ese hombre, ese hombre que durante demasiado tiempo le hizo muchos males y daños en nombre del bien como de la paz; aun así su terquedad no duro mucho, pues dos guardias avanzaron y le obligaron a inclinarse ante él, quedando arrodillado en medio del palacio ante todos.

"Malditos desgraciados…" abrió lentamente sus ojos destilando veneno por ellos "disfruten… disfruten de mi humillación…" y fue así como llegó a ese punto, de estar arrodillado ante el altar de su 'padre'.

Aun así alzó su frente. Quizás seria obligado a arrodillarse, pero no bajaría la cabeza ante nadie y mucho menos ante él.

Los mas antiguos y sabios del reino se encontraban presentes, para ayudar a Odín a dar su veredicto, pronto las ideas comenzaron a surgir, como una lluvia de agujas filosas sobre el cuerpo del condenado, el cual apretaba los labios tenso, al escuchar cada una de las proposiciones hacia Odín.

'Latigazos hasta que su sangre se oxide sobre su cuerpo'

'Cocer sus labios para que aprenda a no mentir y manipular'

'Desterrarlo de Asgard, mandarlo al abismo sin retorno'

'Sufrir las 1100 torturas de Asgard por su actos de maldad'

Y así siguieron dando los castigos adecuados a todas sus malas acciones sin descanso, mientras Odín descansaba en lo alto de su trono escuchando, observando, y Loki por segundos logro ver un dejo de decepción que en esa azulada mirada, que le hizo sentir un vacío agudo en su pecho. Aun así mantuvo la mirada en alto, no se atrevió a agacharla, su orgullo era más fuerte que ese desgarrador malestar.

-Un momento por favor…- la voz delicada de su madre única persona de ese mundo que Loki realmente apreciaba como respetaba, le sacó de sus pensamientos. Dirigió su mirada a Frigg, esposa de Odin, que había logrado captar la atención de todos los presentes, incluso de su esposo e hijo –esos castigos no se pueden ejercer sobre mi hijo…

-Su majestad se que usted aprecia al… príncipe…- aclaró uno de los sabios de pie, hablando por todos –pero entienda que los crímenes…

-Se claramente cuales fueron los crímenes de mi hijo, no debes recordármelos- el hombre agachó la cabeza, avergonzado ante el reproche y la advertencia de la reina –pero no pueden darles estos tormentos porque…- bajó simple y elegante por las escaleras de oro, para estar ante Loki y agacharse ante él, observando sus ojos verdes –mi querido hijo esta preñado, y pronto dará a luz

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, antes que estallara una abrumadora conversación entre los presentes.

Todos hablaban sobre 'ese bebé'.

Todos ya le temían.

Odín por su lado desde su trono, miró a su esposa con un brillo especial en sus ojos, estando él también al tanto del estado más que especial de su hijo descarriado. Mientras que Thor, se encontraba a un lado sorprendido, sus ojos desorbitados y su mandíbula caída en un gesto gracioso, aún atónito ante la idea.

Y no era el único en realidad.

Y es que Loki miraba a su madre con ojos desorbitados, ante las palabras que fueron dichas por ésta. Su mirada mostraba sorpresa, incredulidad, inquietud, preocupación, tantas cosas que sorprendía que los demás no fueran capaces de ver mas allá en esos ojos verdes, que siempre se iban mostrando fríos y petulantes.

-Será una hermosa niña mi pequeño- tomó el rostro de Loki, suavemente en sus manos –y será tan grande como sus padres…

Sus padres. Aquello sacó a Loki de su descontrol de emociones, que siempre lograba paralizarlo a primeras, antes de estallar con la furia de una tempestad helada.

Pero no podía darse ese lujo allí, frente a todos esos que deseaban su cabeza.

-Se fuerte mi niño… debes superar todo esto y volver con nosotros, los tuyos… por el bien de tu pequeña…- le miró delicada, besando su frente como solía hacer siempre cuando el pequeño Loki estaba asustado, antes de ponerse de pie y regresar a su trono junto a Odín, que tomó con firmeza su mano al tenerla a su lado, en un mudo agradecimiento ante su intervención en esa junta.

Pero Loki era otra cosa, mientras Odín ponía orden él solo pensaba en algo, pensaba en lo sucedido la noche anterior, con ese mortal petulante y engreído en Midgard.

Cuando eso estaba pasando, en su intento de resistirse a sus intenciones, no se había parado a pensar en cualquier posible consecuencia, solo había querido resistirse, demostrar que él no era nadie para intentar someterlo, era un Dios al lado de un mortal con ego súper desarrollado.

Pero cuando la excitación se expandió en su alma, en su cuerpo, ganando la partida contra su resistencia, su auto control flaqueó, cuando comenzó a disfrutar y a participar en ese encuentro intenso que lo tenía totalmente desorientado por su total inexperiencia en esos rubros entre hombres.

Lo había disfrutado demasiado con ese mortal (algo humillante para su ego la verdad), tanto que ni siquiera pensó en las consecuencias de esa unión. Por esa razón ahora tenia un hijo, no, una hija de un mortal, pero no de cualquier mortal, había sido justamente ese de entre todos.

Uno de los que le humillaron, que ayudó a su derrota y que encima era amigo de su entupido hermano Thor.

Recordando a su hermano dirigió su vista hacia él. Pudo ver la sorpresa en su mirada, la incredulidad de sus facciones y también una rabia que bullía en su interior, aquello le hizo apenas embozar una sonrisa bajo el bozal metálico, al ver a su siempre sobre protector hermano pensando e intentando descubrir quién había osado a profanar la virginidad de su hermanito.

-¡Silencio!- el grito de Odín y el golpe de Gungnir, la lanza dorada, contra el suelo echando chispas al impacto, acalló rápidamente cualquier queja o siquiera la respiraciones de los presente -… mejor…- dirigió su mirada a Loki, quien le enfrentó con firmeza –debido a su actual estado es imposible darle un castigo…- al ver que todos iban a protestar elevó una mano, acallándoles de antemano –pero mientras el embarazo se lleve a cabo, hará labores de plebeyos en el castillo, sin ayuda de nadie, será despojado de todas sus cosas y cuando la criatura nazca su castigo real será impuesto

Hubo un bullicio de gusto, ante la sentencia de Odín.

-Señor qué pasara con el bebé…

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron, inconcientemente llevó ambas manos a su vientre aun plano. La idea de que le arrebataran otra vez a un hijo recién nacido de sus manos, recordando fresco en su memoria como siglos atrás le arrebataron a Fernir con horas de nacido al nacer de su difunta esposa, solo porque esos dizques sabios habían informado que en una visión, Fernir seria el causante del fallecimiento del mismo Odín.

-Aun hay nueve meses para pensar su destino… por ahora, que comience el castigo de Loki

El mencionado apretó los labios, mientras era alzado por los brazos por los guardias a sus lados. Al ver hacia el trono vio la mirada de su madre, que le tiraba aliento en silencio para que aguantara todos esos castigos. La mirada de Odín era ilegible de momento. Y la de Thor… él con su mirada le preguntaba a gritos, quién era la persona que había tomado su cuerpo.

Desvío la mirada, no iba a responder a algo así. Que se carcomiera la cabeza pensando, que mal no le haría. Y con ese pensamiento en mente se dejó llevar por los guardias fuera del lugar.

Cuatro meses habían pasado, y Loki nuevamente despertaba en ese desagradable lugar.

La luz dio de lleno en el cuarto apenas el sol comenzó a hacer aparición en el sitio, entrando a la pequeña habitación, de una cama y un mueble donde se guardaba algunas prendas que daban lastima, que daba en verdad mucho que desear para alguien como él, acostumbrado a todos los lujos que antes poseía.

Loki apretó los ojos con fuerza, para abrirlos seguido desganado, antes de tomar asiento con cuidado en la cama, dejando su cuerpo desnudo totalmente al descubierto, cubriendo parte de la sabana gruesa y áspera cubriendo su parte intima únicamente, causándole una leve picazón por eso mismo. El dios bostezó leve pero con su elegancia innata intentando despertarse del todo, para luego mirar y acariciar suavemente el vientre de cuatro meses, que comenzaba a notarse claramente en su delgado y refinada figura, que estaba perdiendo su toque masculino pero ganando una extraña aura de ternura que le entregaba esa pancita.

Lo bueno de todo es que le habían sacado el bozal, aunque le habían puesto unos brazaletes ajustados, con unas piedras especiales incrustadas que bloqueaban totalmente su magia.

-Hora de despertarse pequeña…- murmuró cansado, para ponerse de pie y tomar unas prendas abandonadas de lado, un pantalón común marrón, una camisa de mangas cortas amarillo opaco, con una pequeña abertura en V en el centro con un hilo que se ajustaba apenas como único adorno de esas prendas de criado.

Apretó los labios con fuerza, al verse a si mismo con esas prendas, era tan humillante, pero se obligó a calmarse, no podía permitirse alterarse, no en el estado que se encontraba, por eso mismo arregló su cabello como siempre lo peinaba (no iba a cambiar eso) para salir finalmente de la habitación, caminando por un pasillo agradable pero aun así algo hosco en apariencia para dirigirse hacia el cuarto de los criados.

Al ir acercándose se escuchaba el ruido, las leves platicas de todos los que allí se encontraban, pero toda la alegría y animosidad del ambiente desvaneció cuando él entró al lugar, aquello disgustó a Loki, principalmente porque le hartaba que todos le miraran con cierta y muy notable repulsión, aunque en ningún momento lo demostró.

Cuando él avanzó hacia la cocinera que le entregó su bandeja de comida (diferente a la de los demás, por su embarazo. Al menos iba a tener que agradecer esa pequeño detalle, aunque claro no lo haría ni en un millón de siglos) se alejó a la mesa mas lejana, la que ya había hecho suya, donde se sentó para comenzar a comer en silencio, mientras que alrededor de a poco todo volvía a la normalidad, en lo que era posible.

Cuando ya estaba acabando la comida apareció la jefa de las criadas y criados ordenándoles que comenzaran con sus labores de inmediato para comenzar a dar órdenes específicas a ciertos criados que eran los encargados principales del castillo. Y sin poder zafarse de eso, Loki se puso de pie alejándose, comenzando su martirio matutino, al cual no lograba acostumbrarse, aunque sus manos ya lastimadas de tanto trabajar hacían las cosas con mayor ligereza y práctica.

Era molesto andar arreglando las prendas de las doncellas del reino. Infinita cantidad de veces había terminado con sus dedos pinchados y sangrando a causa de haber hecho una mala maniobra, a demás también tenia a una persona en esas situaciones que le vigilaba, y al ver lo que hacia mal lo descosía todo para obligarle a volver a coser. En esas ocasiones tenía unas ganas inmensas de congelar a la cretina mujer, pero se controlaba, se controlaba para no aumentar sus castigos y no afectar así a la pequeña bebe en su vientre. O cuando le mandaban a cambiar todo el heno o la paja de las caballerizas, él solo sin ayuda de nadie, bañar y asear a los caballos de todos él solo, vigilar que ninguno estuviera enfermo o herido entre otras tantas cosas algo pesadas la verdad (lo único bueno era que podía pasar un rato mimando a Sleipnir sin que alguien le descubriera). Lo peor de las cosas era cuando le mandaban a levantar las cosechas demasiado temprano, o cuando le ordenaban atrapar y preparar algún animal para la comida, aquello era molesto, pues era sabido por muchos su afinidad hacia los animales como para siquiera dañarles. No había duda que quienes hicieron su 'castigo' tenían pensado en verdad hacerle esos nueve meses difíciles y poco pasables.

-Es bueno verte así hermano…- Loki se tensó, la caricia sobre Sleipnir se detuvo, el cual relinchó levemente ante la falta de ese mimo.

-No soy tu hermano- gruñó leve girándose para encarar a Thor, apoyado en la entrada del establo real, observándole fijamente –y no vuelvas a llamarme así, Odinson, ahora qué quieres aquí

-Verte, ver como estas… y para mí seguirás siendo mi hermano, aunque no compartamos la sangre de mis padres

-Ohh el emocionalmente despierto Thor- hizo una mueca ante sus palabras -¿acaso te pondrás a llorar 'hermano'?- pronunció aquellas palabras con tal veneno que el rubio tubo que apretar sus labios, pues odiaba que dijera las cosas así, con tanto odio y rencor en su alma.

-Hermano…- avanzó hacia el con firmeza y Loki se quedó donde estaba, sin inmutarse por su cercanía -… vuelve a ser mi hermanito Loki…- le tocó una mejilla –ese niño que se asustaba con los truenos y me buscaba por protección… ese pequeño que hacia travesuras y escapaba a esconderse en la biblioteca… el pequeño que reía con felicidad soñando ser el mejor mago de todo Asgard… el guerrero que luchó espalda a espalda conmigo… mi hermano Loki

Este apretó los labios, apartando de golpe la mano de Thor de sí.

-Siempre fui así idiota- le empujó del pecho, haciendo retroceder un paso al rubio –soy el que ves, el que ahora conoces ese Loki, ese niño no es mas que una ilusión creada por ti y por todos

-Eso no es verdad- le agarró con fuerza de las manos –se que mi hermano esta ahí dentro tuyo escondido… ¡déjalo salir!

Los ojos de Loki ardieron ante sus palabras, soltándose y darle tremenda cachetada que le volteó el rostro de una, dejando a Thor totalmente sorprendido. Incluso el mismo morocho se encontró sorprendido ante su reacción de abofetearlo, pero luego no se arrepintió de aquello, sintiendo que en ese golpe había soltado toda la frustración acumulada en esos meses de humillación contante.

-Loki…

-Escúchame bien Thor- le miró a los ojos fijamente –no soy tu hermano, y deja de insistir con lo mismo, que yo No Soy Tu Hermano

El dios nórdico del trueno entristeció ante la terquedad de su hermano, pensando cómo iba a conseguir Loki la redención, si seguía muy empecinado en negarlos como su familia, si seguía negándose a ser parte de ellos como lo fue antes de saber la verdad. Desvío su mirada, terco en desistir de hacer ver las cosas a Loki diferente, pero al hacerlo notó el vientre de su hermano y las preguntas de un principio surgieron como el estruendo de un trueno en su interior.

-Loki, ¿Quién es el padre?

-Yo idiota, acaso no lo ves- se giró de una, volviendo a acariciar el pelaje de Sleipnir

-Sabes de lo que hablo hermano…

-¡No me llames así!- siseó viéndole de reojo

-¿Quién es el otro padre?- preguntó, resaltando la palabra "otro" al hablar.

Loki bufó. Siguió alisando el pelaje del hermoso caballo de ocho patas ante él, mientras que Thor permaneció en sus espaldas aún de brazos cruzados, el silencio algo tenso persistió en el lugar, hasta que al final, el rubio decidió tomar nuevamente la palabra.

-Tienes que decirme Loki, es necesario que lo sepa…

El morocho hizo una mueca.

-¿Para que quieres saber? Acaso piensas ir a felicitar a quien lo hizo por tirarse a un monstruo

-¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Yo jamás haría algo así me conoces hermano!

Internamente Loki sonrío de lado ante su reacción, disfrutando nuevamente el enojar o desquiciar a su hermano, siempre había sido algo que le gustaba, pues este solía perder fácil el control de su carácter, que era tan explosivo como su propio elementó, el trueno, pero la mano de Thor en su hombro girándole de una no le espero y Sleipnir se sobresalto ante el repentino movimiento. Quedando ahora ambos cara a cara.

-Escúchame hermano…- Thor intentó controlar su voz, para tratar que Loki cooperara con él, aunque sea en aquella ocasión –los sabios están convenciendo a Padre de mandar a tu hija a Helheis apenas nazca

-¿Qué?...- aquello dejó helado a Loki, palideciendo ante sus palabras.

Si mandaban a su hija a ese lugar, parte de su pequeña debería morir antes para poder entrar a ese mundo, como diosa, como la nombraba a futuro una de esas profecías que siempre perseguían a sus hijos, y como era seguro la intención de todos el cumplirlo, esos dichosos sabios, que de sabios solo tenían el título.

-Como escuchaste- le agarró de los hombros, haciendo que le mire a los ojos –dime quién es el padre, necesito saberlo para intentar convencer a padre que estará mejor con él

-¿De qué sirve idiota?- habló leve -¡Esos desgraciados ya la han condenado y ni siquiera ha nacido! ¡Nada les hará cambiar su parecer, nada!

-Eso no es verdad- las palabras firmes y seguras de Thor lo desconcertaron –si algo aprendí en la tierra hermano, es que el destino se puede cambiar si uno intenta hasta lo imposible por cambiarlo- Loki se quedó callado, ausente –dime quién es Loki… dime y Juro por Mjolnir que haré lo posible para evitar ese destino

El morocho cerró apenas los ojos, pensando seriamente qué hacer, confiar en las palabras de Thor, o aceptar el pésimo destino de su hija. No era necesario.

-Es…Tony Stark…- en ese mismo momento Thor abrió sorprendido sus ojos –uhm la noche antes que me trajeras hermano, me 'visito' en mi cárcel y me despidió de esa forma tan particular- hizo una mueca ladeada, recordando el momento con lujos de detalle

-Pe…pero cómo… él…

-¿Acaso crees que miento?- le miró acusador, Thor se quedó con la boca apenas abierta, cuando sus ojos comenzaron a relampaguear y estos se volvieron reales fuera del establo, los caballos se alocaron, asustándose ante la furia exteriorizada del Dios del Trueno

-¡STARRKKK!

Loki le miró e internamente sonrío. Era una satisfacción grande aun, lograr enfurecer a Thor, aunque esta vez el centro de toda esa furia descontrolada no era precisamente él.

Thor entró con pasos seguros al cuarto de estrategias, donde su padre se encontraba.

-Hijo mio que…

-Dime la verdad, tu sabes quién es el padre de la niña, ¿verdad padre?- el único ojo visible de Odín brilló un poco, pero asintió con calma –¿por qué no me dijiste padre?

-No creí que fuera conveniente, hijo mío

Thor apretó los labios ante las palabras de Odín, otra vez estaba ocultándole cosas, aunque eso no pasaba al nivel de una mentira, como con el origen de Loki.

-Quiero pedirte algo padre…- miró firme a sus ojos –cuando nazca Hela, quiero llevarle con su padre y que crezca sus primeros años con él

-Hijo…

-No, escúchame padre- habló firme y seguro de si mismo –si no aceptas ésta petición, renunciaré totalmente al trono de Asgard

La expresión de Odín pasó a sorpresa ante las palabras de Thor. Le miró fijamente, para intentar ver si este estaba bajo alguna clase de control por parte de Loki, pero pronto recordó que las esposas cancelaban su magia y por ende cualquier clase de control sobre otros. Miró a Thor de nuevo y vio la determinación ciega en sus ojos. Suspiró con cansancio, su hijo lo había dejado esta vez sin salida, por ayudar a su hermano.

Era demasiado tarde esa noche, cuando Frigg con unas sanadoras atendieron el nacimiento de la hija de Loki. La pequeña nació sana y fuerte, sabiéndose por su llanto enérgico al dar su primer respiro de vida. La Diosa esposa de Odín tomó a la bebita en brazos, dejó que las sanadoras comenzaban a tratar a Loki, que se encontraba tendido en una cama preparada para aquella ocasión, totalmente exhausto casi inconciente luego de varias horas en lo que duró el parto.

Frigg por su lado se alejó, bañando y secando a la pequeña, viendo que estuviera tanto sana como fuerte, antes de vestirla con bonitas prendas de bebe del reino.

-Madre….

-Ssshh descansa mi niño…- se acercó con calma a éste, sabiendo lo que él quería.

Por eso mismo en silencio dejó a la niña envuelta en mantas en brazos de su hijo, que en esos momentos lo que menos parecía, era el villano despiadado, cruel, tan temido y odiado por su pueblo ¿acaso nadie era capaz de ver mas allá de la gruesa coraza de hielo que cubría su ser? En un intento desesperado desde siempre de protegerse de las burlas como de los maltratos de los demás.

-Es bonita…- acarició suave su mejillita, mientras la bebita gimoteaba levemente.

-Se parece a ti…

-No madre, se parece a él…- los ojos de Frigg brillaron suavemente ante las palabras de su hijo.

-Puede ser querido, pero yo no tengo el gusto de conocerlo

-Créeme madre, él no es la gran cosa

-No sé amor… no sé…- se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, escuchando los balbuceos de Hela, o en el caso de Frigg viendo las leves y ya casi extintas sonrisas débiles de Loki, que solamente había visto las veces que tenía a sus niños. Esas sonrisas reales escasas que valían más que el mismo trono de Asgard para el que entendiese su valor.

-Cuánto tiempo podré tenerle, madre…- preguntó despacio, acunando a la bebé en sus brazos, mientras su madre le miraba con dolor, al ver lo ya acostumbrado que se encontraba Loki al arrebato de sus criaturas, pero no al dolor que esto seguramente le ocasionaba siempre.

-Tres meses pequeño- le acarició la mejilla –tres meses e ira con su padre…

Loki abrió los ojos y miro a Frigg que le sonreía complacida ante su reacción.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Acaso no lo sabías?- preguntó con ánimo –Thor convenció a tu padre, de dejar a Hela con su padre biológico

El morocho parpadeó, para luego reírse, en verdad con un alivio y alegría que hacia siglos que ya no sentía en verdad. Y logró sentir un poco de ese aprecio fraternal que tubo de pequeño con Thor. Éste a pesar de todo no dejaba de lado su lealtad a él como hermano.

Miró a la pequeña en sus brazos y sonrío suavemente.

Disfrutaría esos tres meses, antes que el terco de su hermano se llevara a Hela, su pequeña princesa, con el mortal arrogante, que le daría una mejor vida que en su mundo.

(Nota de Cloe:

Waaaa ¡Qué emoción! Segundo capitulo y ya tenemos varias alertas y hasta un comentario… cuando Kira me lo dijo me emocioné y me puse las pilas para seguir escribiendo juntas con más ánimo y entusiasmo.

Por favor, ya sea que les guste o no lo que estamos escribiendo, comenten para que lo sepamos y podamos mejorar.

Kira está encargada de todo lo que tiene que ver con Asgard, Thor, Odin, futuros enemigos y más que nada Loki, nuestro sexy Dios difícil.

Yo me enfoco en los Vengadores. Los que hayan visto solo las películas se encontrarán de ahora en adelante con sutiles diferencias y personajes desconocidos entre las filas de los héroes, pues mi versión está basada en los hechos de la serie The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes -Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta-

Les recomiendo la serie! Es genial n_n

Un beso a todos los que leen y a quienes como yo, ya se están enamorando de esta inusual pareja)


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaa aquii a todo el mundo!

Seguramente todos esperaban esta continuación más que anhelada, pero me arrastraron a unas vacaciones y no pude evitarlo, al menos ya estoy aquí y con capi corregido y BETEADO por mi amiga Cloe.

Espero que este capitulo les encante, le hemos puesto mucho empeño para eso y se o espero que los siguientes sean de mucho mas agrado!

Una Advertencia, de a poco las cosas se irán poniendo un poco densas y aunque Loki no aparecerá enseguida (a menos en los siguientes capítulos) no se tardara en aparecer y con el vendrán muchas cosas nuevas como novedosas!

Bueno creo que esto es suficiente para un ligero comienzo y nuevamente perdonen la tardanza y mil gracias por los poquitos cometarios pero que igual son más que Bienvenidos! Por ellos estamos aquí! Jajajaja.

Ahora a leer! Y disfrutar de esta locura y… de la pequeña princsa!

**Capitulo 3**

Una llegada, Inesperada

Era una mañana agradable, la ciudad se encontraba en paz, la gente vivía sus vidas con confianza, sabiendo que en el caso de cualquier gran mal, los Vengadores acudirían como siempre hacían para salvarles.

Y los proclamados héroes se hallaban todos alojados en una lujosa mansión, que gracias a Tony Stark tenía todas las habitaciones lujosas para tener contentos y cómodos a todos los héroes que se instalaran o pasaran momentáneamente por el lugar, con su tecnología o zonas de entrenamiento y demás.

En ese lugar, lleno de lujos y comodidades, en un cuarto se hallaban los héroes principales de los Vengadores: Tony Stark se encontraba en el centro de la sala, hablando de estrategias variadas, dependiendo el terreno y las situaciones, con La Pantera y Avispa.

No muy lejos, el Capitán América y Halcón se hallaban hablando en el descanso de un riguroso ejercicio, en lo que era la entrada de la zona de entrenamiento, cerca del pasillo central de la casa. Otros vengadores estaban diseminados por la mansión, en sus actividades favoritas.

Entre todo ellos, la avispa se encontraba terriblemente aburrida.

Hacía morisquetas, se tiraba en la mesa y hasta dio una vuelta, antes de gritar.

-¡Mucha calma! ò.ó

Los otros dos la miraron, tal vez recordando recién que ella aún estaba allí.

-¿Perdón? ¿Cómo que mucha calma? Ah cierto, olvide que viniste para noquear malos

-Exacto, eso es lo que me gusta hacer, y no que hablen frente a mi de cosas que no son interesantes ò3ó...- ahora si la miraron como bicho raro, en especial Tony, con su mirada escéptica, T'challa nunca mostraba expresión alguna -aarrgggg... voy a ver que hace Hank... o a hacer compras...- ya se iba -demasiada paz me deprime

No se había ido y Tony continuó en lo suyo.

-Como decía, en un terreno como este...- siguió señalando estrategia en la pantalla.

En ese momento, sobre la mansión de los vengadores en el cielo azul de gran paz, comenzó formarse una ráfaga de aire caliente que iba en aumento, mientras nubes tormentosas surgían de la nada, comenzando a agitar violentamente los árboles como las cosas del lugar. La gente que caminaba desprevenía debía sujetar sus cosas, para no perderlas en el camino.

Una alarma sonó, antes de escuchar la voz de la inteligencia artificial de la casa.

-Un repentino aumento de energía eléctrica se focalizó sobre la torre

-Jarvis ¿qué lo provoca?- habló Tony, en seguida alerta, mientras los tres (la mujer Avispa paró la oreja) miraban al cielo.

Un trueno que nació de su centro, que se dividió en tres al caer, rodeando la mansión de los vengadores. Hizo temblar el lugar, mientras esa energía única y vibrante invadía a todos los presentes, haciendo que sus pulsos por segundos se aceleraran a causa del poder de ese magnifico rayo.

-Haaaaa . ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- chilló la mujer avispa.

Tony y T'challa se pusieron a la defensiva. Uno más que el otro.

-No me digas…- Tony ya tenía una idea.

-El dios del rayo, sobrecargado y sin intenciones de detenerse

-¿Thor? Pero qué le pasa...- se quejo Avispa.

En eso se escuchó un trueno mas fuerte que atravesó el techo, dejando un agujero de grandes dimensiones al destrozarlo.

Allí en medio de la habitación estaba Thor, en una mano estaba firmemente sujeto su martillo, mientras que la capa rojiza que siempre usaba caía hacia adelante tapando la mitad de su cuerpo como manto. Éste se enderezó en su lugar, para ver a todos los presentes en la habitación. Sonrío con feliz, con esa alegría casi infantil suya al ver a casi todos sus conocidos allí presentes.

-Es bueno verles amigos míos

-o_o ¿Estas loco?- la mujer Avispa se le fue encima, con todo su pequeño tamaño de batalla -¡Casi me da un sincope!- lo señaló acusadora -¿no sabes que hay puertas? Y que los vengadores podemos pasar por ellas como queramos... a memos que seas un clon malvado _ ¿sos vos Thor? o.o?

T'Challa ya estaba tranquilo de nuevo, pero notó como Tony retrocedía lentamente. Y es que Thor ya le había visto.

En lo que la pequeña avispa le reclamaba, había barrido la habitación hasta dar con él, teniéndole ya registrado, y su mirada siempre cordial como gentil se había vuelto oscura, como cuando miraba hacia un enemigo.

En segundos comenzó a hacer girar su martillo, mientras el cielo comenzaba a cargarse lentamente, pronosticando algo doloroso.

-Stark...

-¡Avengers retirada!- se escapó por la salida más cercana.

Thor en segundos avanzó, pero en el vuelo del martillo, alcanzó a dejar algo importante en los brazos de uno de los vengadores allí presentes, T`challa, antes de lanzarse con toda su carga contra Tony Stark.

-¡VEN AQUÍ! ¡Stark cómo osas escapar luego de tus acciones!- su grito se escuchó como un trueno embravecido, mientras uno real por poco partía el cielo por la mitad.

El martillo fue lanzado con fuerza, hacia donde Stark se encontraba. Éste logró esquivarlo en el vuelo.

El martillo terminó destrozando varias paredes antes de volver a manos de su dueño.

-Jarvis ¡Maniobras evasivas! Cierra todas las puertas delante de Thor...- giró en una esquina -¡y trae mi nueva armadura!

El martillo pasó rozando su mejilla en ese instante, destrozando todo lo que se interpusiera delante de Thor, antes de volver a manos del Dios del Trueno, dejando a Tony con el alma en la boca por lo cerca que eso estuvo.

-¡Stark!

-¡Odinson!- respondió, mirando por donde escapar.

El rubio enfurecido apareció delante de él, atrapando el martillo en su mano, antes de comenzar a girarle con fuerza, cargándole con más energía. Estaban ambos cara a cara, metros separándoles uno de otro, cuando el rubio con un ataque quizás definitivo se lanzó contra el mortal, dispuesto a asentar un golpe definitivo en esa ocasión.

En ese mismo instante una suerte de bala de cañón gigante le dio a Thor, sacándolo del camino.

Tony aprovechó, y tocando la bala gigante, ésta se adaptó a su cuerpo desde donde hizo contacto, convirtiéndose en una nueva armadura dorada, aunque algo opaca.

-Ya estamos mas parejos...- voló hacia donde fue estampado Thor -sin rencores Thor, fue un revolcón. Un gran revolcón...- dijo las últimas palabras con un tono sugerente.

-¡CALLA STARK! ¡Cómo te atreves aun a jactarte de eso!- un trueno intenso atravesó el techo, cargando a Mjolnir, antes de lanzar toda esa carga contra la nueva armadura de su "compañero" impactando contra este el rayo con todo en su centro.

Tony no hizo nada por evitar el ataque, es más, lo recibió de lleno.

La energía lo rodeó, pero se esparció en seguida, sin efecto alguno.

-Hice esta armadura específicamente para ser resistente a la electricidad- analizó desde dentro, las pantallas de estados de la armadura. Todo funcionando al 100% -parece que funcionó...

Quizás Thor no es el mas listo del mundo, pero su instinto en lucha no le supera nadie, pues al escuchar esas palabras, no dudó en abalanzarse sobre el otro y Tony esta vez si sintió, la fuerza del duro martillo, impactando contra él y lanzándolo a la velocidad de sus propulsores por toda la mansión, atravesando paredes y girando bruscamente al impactar contra el suelo. Al final la armadura terminó bastante dañada.

-Mmmhh... ok, eso si lo sentí...- Tony se dejó caer al piso.

A su paso había atravesado el resto de habitaciones del mismo piso, en las que el resto de los vengadores asomaron la cabeza por el agujero, mirando si realmente debían entrometerse. Cuando vieron que era Thor, lo ignoraron o se quedaron a mirar.

-Hulk ir a la piscina =_=- se alejó.

-Y yo sin palomitas- Ojo de Halcón se apoyó en una pared a mirar.

Thor avanzó con pasos firmes, su marcha resonante en su avanzar. Una vez que alcanzó a Tony, le agarró de su armadura y le alzó de una en el aire, para estamparlo contra la única pared que medianamente se sostenía en pie.

-Escúchame bien Stark, vas a tener que hacerte cargo de las consecuencias de tu revolcón- le advirtió seriamente, dejando a Mjolnir cargado de energía a centímetros de su rostro.

-Grr... ¿De... qué consecuencias... me hablas?

Habían terminado en la misma habitación que al principio, donde T'challa sostenía un bulto de apariencia frágil, y Avispa reía y hacia payasadas.

-¡Ey Thor!- Avispa volvió a su tamaño normal, acercándose al Dios del rayo -deja a Tony en paz y dinos ya ¡quién es la nena! ¿Es tu hija? Es una monada *w*

Thor le miró, miró a Tony de reojo sin que nadie lo notara, para luego ver a Avispa de nuevo y sonreírle como si no hubiera estado a punto de matar al segundo líder del equipo.

-En realidad no es mi hija- aclaró con calma sonriendo -vendría ser mi sobrina, ya que es hija de Loki, y se llama Hela

-¡¿De Loki?!- dijeron todos en diferentes tonos y con diferentes niveles de sorpresa, que iban de ligera sorpresa a espanto, como era el caso de Tony Stark.

-No puede ser...- en seguida replegó su casco. Mirando hacia donde T'Challa y Avispa seguían entreteniendo a la bebé.

-¡Valla, valla! Pero qué sorpresa... el malo maloso con tan bellecita de niña ^^- Avispa le acariciaba los deditos -ya me parecían conocidos esos ojazos verdes ^^... Hola Helaaa *_*- habló como bebé.

Las palabras hicieron mella en el cerebro embotado del hombre de hierro.

Su hija. Bebe. Sus ojos. Consecuencias. Thor cabreadísimo. Una magnifico revolcón...

¡Hija de Loki! ¡Querían encajársela por su revolcón!

En los brazos de T'Challa una pequeña niña de unos tres meses de edad se hallaba envuelta en una tela suave. Vestía unas ropitas típicas para bebes de Asgard. Cabello cortito pero abundante, color negro, ojitos verdes claros y una sonrisa muy bella escuchándose cada tanto un alegre gritito de felicidad al seguir el juego de Avispa.

-Ok, ahora si ya me duele la cabeza...- se levantó -tiempo fuera Thor, tenemos que hablar en serio. Sígueme- abrió la puerta, sin importarle que al lado había un agujero en la pared del tamaño de Hulk.

Thor le miró fijamente antes de ver a Avispa y los demás.

-Cuiden un momento de Hela, ya vengo- les sonríe amablemente para seguir a Tony hacia el interior del lugar.

Luego de avanzar entre habitaciones destrozadas, al fin lograron encontrar una habitación que había sobrevivido a la furia de Thor. Ambos entraron, Tony fue directo al asiento yéndose quitando la armadura dorada en el camino, mientras que el rubio dejaba el martilló delante de la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar, y especialmente, que su amigo no intentara escapar, aunque en esos momentos no lo creía probable.

-¿Se supone que debo creerlo así nomás?- susurró en un tono poco amistoso, signo de que su cerebro de genio informático no podía con tal información -Es imposible que sea mía ¡Somos hombres, maldición!- pateó una parte de su propia armadura, que ya estaba abandonada en el suelo.

Thor se mantuvo imperturbable, ante las palabras del otro. Entendía su confusión y su negación pues era conciente que esa 'habilidad' no era de muchos seres. En realidad de pocos mundos. Aun así intentó ayudarle a procesar aquello.

-Te olvidas de algo Stark- le habló llamando su atención -Loki fue educado como Asgardiano, pero es un Gigante de Hielo, y todos ellos tienen la capacidad de procrear entre si, ya que allí no existen muchas mujeres- se rascó la nuca -son una de las pocas razas bendecidas con la total fertilidad, y el hecho de que mi hermano sea un cambiante de formas también, acentúa este aspecto

-Genial- ahora si se sentó -y a mi se me ocurre montarme al único dios con premio disponible...

Thor frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, aquello no sonaba para nada de su agrado.

-Esto no hubiera sucedido, si no hubieras osado a tocar a mi hermano- le recordó con seriedad, protectora de hermano

-Cree lo que quieras Thor, pero tu hermano lo disfrutó bastante. Ambos somos responsables...- lo dijo y le caló hondo -¿tengo una hija?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, Thor miraba las expresiones del otro, intentando saber qué pasaba por su mente brillante.

-Así es, la pequeña de allí afuera es tu hija- admitió al fin, afirmando las sospechas y despejando de un golpe las dudas.

-Perdoname Thor, aun no caigo... no que no te crea, es que... es tan raro... en mi vida permití que nadie me viniera con algo por el estilo, reclamando paternidades y ahora... jm, esto es tan irónico...

El rubio permaneció callado en silencio, mirando el perfil de su amigo.

-Nadie te esta reclamando nada...- se quedó callado -bueno si en realidad si, te estoy pidiendo que actúes como padre... ugg... ósea... no es que no crea que no puedas... ehm...

-Déjalo Thor, ya entendí- lo miró un poco más relajado -¿y que hay de Loki? Debió enloquecer cuando lo supo... y no creo que este de acuerdo en que yo la tenga

El dios miro a otro lado, recordando el momento que su madre le revelo la verdad, esa verdad.

-No sabría decirte como sintió la noticia... a veces no puedo leer bien a mi hermano...- admitió pensativo, cerrando los ojos antes de suspirar y volver a verlo -pero él esta de acuerdo a que esté contigo, en que cuides de Hela en el tiempo que dure su castigo

-Si claro...- habló algo sarcástico -y ¿cuanto será eso?

-Padre ha... sido piadoso- admitió frunciendo apenas el seño, quizás no conforme con algo -dos años terrestres. Pero el castigo comenzó desde que fue juzgado en Asgard, así que será menos tiempo, un año con meses quizás de tu mundo...- admitió más confiado.

Tony miró fijo al dios del rayo.

-"Hay algo que no me estas diciendo... no importa, lo sabré" Bien Thor, no te preocupes por ella, estará a salvo conmigo. Nada le faltará, me encargaré de ello. Y me parece apropiado dejar su origen en secreto. Muchos querrán ponerle la mano a la hija de Loki

El rubio asintió, sin notar el significado en esa mirada.

-Lo se muy bien créeme, aquí o allá muchos querrían tomarla en sus manos- hace una mueca, para verle -bien mi deber aquí ha terminado, solo podía venir a dejarte a tu hija, aun tengo cosas que hacer- tomo a Mjolnir de la puerta -volveré luego, con Loki conmigo de ser posible. Hasta ese momento, este es el adiós amigo y cuídale bien

-Thor...

Este parpadeó.

-¿Dime?

-No fue mi intención que las cosas se complicaran así. De haberlo sabido habría tenido más cuidado ¿Me entiendes?

Thor se quedo callado para reírse.

-En realidad, me molesta más que hallas tomado a mi hermano sin un casamiento previo que el hecho de que tengan una hija- admitió divertido, sonriéndole ya con calma y complicidad de buenos amigos -créeme que prefiero que haya nacido de esta forma mi sobrina

Tony arrugó la expresión.

-¿Casamiento? si que son anticuados los dioses...

-Quizás para ti lo es, tu forma de vida es muy diferente a la nuestra- aseguró con calma -aun así, la unión fue concedida y eso ya los une en Hela- se encoge de hombros -no hay unión mas grande que un hijo

-Aja, lo que digas... asíque si ya estas mejor usa las puertas, como la gente civilizada, o en todo caso, sal por el mismo agujero por el que entraste

El rubio parpadeó, pero se sonríe.

-Claro que si, esta vez me iré mas calmado- aseguró con animo juvenil -pronto nos veremos buen amigo- le saludó con un leve movimiento de su arma, para salir de esa habitación, pensando que quizás Tony aun querría pensar o meditar las cosas.

Momentos después de irse del cuarto, se escucharon algunos relámpagos y un sonido parecido al de un misil al ser lanzado, solo que no hubo explosión ni paredes cayéndose. Indicio de que Thor había salido por la puerta o el agujero que hizo al ingresar.

Tony se quedó mirando la nada un momento, antes de reaccionar.

-Jarvis- la mesa empezó a brillar, desplegándose pantallas virtuales.

-Si señor

-Haz una investigación completa sobre Loki y todo lo que tenga que ver con él en la mitología nórdica, libros, leyendas, imágenes, todo

-Tiempo estimado de búsqueda, unos segundos

En seguida empezaron a multiplicarse las ventanas, cambiando el contenido por segundos. Tony no estaba viendo.

-Tengo una hija- se repitió, a ver si así lo creía.

-Bien equipo, hay noticias, y para quien le interese, remodelaremos la torre, pero por lo pronto las maquinas auto-reparadoras harán lo suyo para que no nos llueva en la cabeza... ¬¬ ¿alguien me escucha?

En la sala de reuniones, Avispa cargaba a la niña, Halcón hacía caras para divertirla, que también hacían reír a la mujer. Steve miraba a Hela con sincera curiosidad, al igual que el hombre Hormiga, y Hulk, a una considerable distancia, se rascaba la cabeza, como sin entender.

Pantera era el único que no la miraba. Al parecer ya la había visto lo suficiente...

La pequeña Hela reía a lo bebé, moviendo y agitando tanto piernitas como manitas en el aire, intentando tocar o alcanzar a todos, haciendo leves pucheros cuando no lograba su cometido. Aunque testaruda, no se rendía e intentaba otros métodos como por ejemplo, alcanzar el traje de Halcón, cuando lo agarro al fin con su manita, soltó una alegre risita de victoria.

-Ok, veamos qué pasa...- como quien no quiere la cosa, Tony se acercó también -no parece que tenga pocos meses de vida, es muy activa

-La genética asgardiana debe tener que ver- aportó Hank, el hombre hormiga -Su evolución física debería ser avanzada en comparación a un niño humano de la misma edad

-Muy chica- se quejó Hulk.

-Tony ¿no vas a levantarla?- Avispa le ofreció la nena, agarrándola por los costaditos, dejando que la nena moviera sus bracitos hacia él, por si quería hacerlo -vamos, ya todos la alzaron, incluso Hank, y cuando empezó a hablar de analizarla se la saqué ò.ó... ¡Hela pídele al tío Tony! ^^- se la puso casi en frente de la cara.

Tony amago retroceder.

La pequeña parpadeó suavecito, sus grandes ojos verdes claros, llenos de brillo e inocencia se fijaron en Tony, para luego sonreír muy alegre, estirando las manitas hacia Tony moviéndolas, airándose hacia adelante como para querer alcanzarle.

-¡gaaa!- soltó un alaridito feliz, intentando con sus manitos alcanzarlo -... ¡guugaaa!- haciendo una expresión graciosa intento estirarse un poquito más, al menos lo que su pequeño cuerpo y el agarre de la mujer Avispa le permitían.

Muchos vengadores reían, otros sonreían por la escena. Algo les decía que Hela conseguiría todo lo que quisiera, con esas expresiones.

-Bueno, bueno, ya, ya- sin querer darle mucha importancia al asunto, Tony trató torpemente de agarrar a la niña, sosteniéndola por debajo de las manos de Avispa, atajándole con las dos manos desde la cola y las piernitas.

Al ver que no iba a sostenerla sus reflejos actuaron, haciendo equilibrio con ella hasta que la nena terminó apoyada en su pecho.

Tony no sabía qué hacer ahora.

La pequeña se quedó quieta, para soltar una risita bebé muy tierna, estiró sus manitas hacia arriba hasta tocar el mentón del adulto.

-o.o gguu ñ0ñ gaaa- balbuceó una risita Hela, estirando sus manitas para intentar tocarle el rostro, mientras sus ojos brillaban aun más al verlo, como si de alguna forma supiera quién era él.

-Aja, si, bueno...- esquivaba apenas los manotazos, solo moviendo la cabeza, pues no podía hacer mas con los brazos ocupados -a ver si con Hela en brazos me prestan atención...

-Claro Tony, ahora sos más divertido que la novela- Halcón sonrió divertido.

La pequeña detuvo sus intentos de agarrarle el rostro para hacer un puchero muy lindo, gimoteo suavecito mientras sus ojos se iban asomando unas lagrimitas.

-Aha, si, lo que sea...- Tony se hizo el distraído, dejando que la niña lo atrapase -como verán, Hela se quedará bajo mi tutela por un tiempo. Será mi responsabilidad su bienestar. Ya vienen en camino suministros para ella, y mañana mismo tendrá todo lo del catalogo del bebé feliz- habló con ironía -pero en cuanto a su seguridad, cuento con ustedes también para que sea prioridad de ahora en adelante. Siendo hija de Loki, sumado al espectáculo que dio su tío Thor, atraerá muchas miradas muy pronto

-Awwwww- la mujer Avispa en su tamaño pequeño comenzó a revolotear delante de la niña, que perdió interés en el rostro de Tony para intentar tomarla a ella -*w* es una pequeña belleza ¿ya lo dije? Oye Tony como soy la única mujer en el grupo la pequeña Hela debería dormir conmigo- comentó animada, mientras revoloteaba con entusiasmo.

-Uhm...- Hank que miraba a la pequeña meditando muchas cosas, respondió a su vez por costumbre -no sé quién cuidaría a quien cuando duermen

-ò0ó Te escuche!- le señaló acusadora.

-A todo esto ¿por qué terminamos siendo cuidadores de la hija de Loki?- habló el capitán -Nuestro enemigo, ¿recuerdan?

-Como se imaginarán por la demostración de los peligros de la electricidad y los martillos, le debo una a Thor. Una muy grande

-Pues debió ser algo groso ¬3¬ mira que casi nos deja sin héroe de acero- aseguró Avispa divertida al recordar el encuentro de segundos atrás.

-¿Thor no explicar?- preguntó desde el fondo Hulk, distancia prudente de la niña -niña mas segura con Hulk, ¿casa peligrosa?

-Uhm... quizás sea eso- Hank meditó recordando ciertas cosas -seguramente en Asgard la niña está en peligro, al ser Loki un recluso no contaría con la protección de Odín probablemente.

-o0ó ¡¿Me estás diciendo que ese disque dios dejaría sola a la niña!- Avispa se alteró ante eso -¬¬ decidido, ese dios no me agrada ò.ó quiero darle unas cuantas palabras amistosas- chocó su pequeño puño en su otra palma -me ayudarías Hank ¿verdad?

-Uhm...

Continuara…

¡Hola, hola! Cloe la explicativa de nuevo ^^

¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? A mí me llenó de risas n_n

La pelea, mejor dicho la paliza que se ligó Tony, el encanto de Hela… y personalmente me divirtió mucho Avispa ^^ ¡Buen trabajo querida Kira!

Hablando de héroes nuevos, que los que vieran las películas no conocieran, han aparecido algunos:

T'Challa (Pantera Negra) es el rey de Wakanda, un reino de África que pese a parecer una tribu cualquiera, es una nación adelantadísima en cuanto a tecnología, gracias a un material llamado Vibranium que existe únicamente en Wakanda. T'Challa es un genio en estrategia, tecnología y puede parecer frio y calculador a la hora de analizar las cosas.

Henry "Hank" Pym (Hombre Hormiga, Hombre Gigante) es un científico pacifista más interesado en la investigación e invenciones para mejorar el mundo, que en hacer contacto con otro ser humano. Entre inventos y mezclas de ADN humano con hormiga, Hank puede tanto volverse gigante y más fuerte que Hulk, como ultra pequeño, además de controlar a los insectos.

Janet Van Dyne (Avispa) Es socia de Hank y su cable a tierra. La más joven del grupo. Al igual que Hank, puede reducir y agrandar su tamaño, pero ella además vuela con alas de insecto (cuando es pequeña) y dispara rayos de energía desde sus puños. Impetuosa, lanzada, y lo que se dice, la más normal, con sentimientos y reacciones de una muchacha común de su edad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaa a todos!** Aquí estoy yo (con la compañía infaltable de mi gran amiga!) para publicar el 4 Cap de nuestra historia!

Es curioso todo esto… yo debo admitir que me encanta el incesto no lo voy a negar y con eso el ThorxLoki, curiosamente a mi amiga le encanta el TonySteve, y yo por ser curiosa investigue de esta pareja también (Donde hay Yaoi yo estoy XD) encontré varias interesantes y que aun no veo continuación =_=|||- depre –

Pero un día se me ocurrió probar algo diferente y es cuando surgio esta pareja…

TonyxLoki. Debo admitir que la escena de las copas en la película como otras tantas me picaron la curiosidad, más que nada por lo parecido y opuestos que los dos pueden llegar a ser. Y bueno luego me puse a leer fic que me gustaron, pero sentí que quizás yo podía hacer algo así, pero se me ocurrió meter a mi gran amiga en el interés de esta parejita y el resultado…¡Esta historia!

Ufff debo haberles cansado con todo esto, pero quise comentarlo jajajaja y de paso hacer mas largo el momento del capi jijijiji

Pero en si no me arrepiento de nada, amo las tres pareas y combinaciones, pero por ahora el TonyxLoki me ha robado el corazón ñwñ y con la interpretación única y mas que especial de la pequeña Hela, como para que no salga a lo grande.

Bueno creo que por ahora vasta de palabras…

AAH! UN MOMENTO!- frena todo –antes que nada quiero darle un gran saludo a un escritor, **Hersent**, del cual estoy siguiendo su historia… n/n me acabo de enterar que leyó nuestra historia y me ciento súper nerviosa y feliz por esto! Por eso dedico este capitulo a el o ella XD aun no lo se owo

Ahora si… el siguiente capitulo para todos! W

**Capitulo 4**

**Pesadilla o Realidad…?**

En silencio la figura maltrecha de Loki luciendo nuevamente sus prendas desgastadas, salio con pasos lentos pero firmes de su celda, mientras avanzaba por el corredor de piedras oscuras como mohosas de la prisión, que se hallaba en un nivel subterráneo, en el centro de la base del castillo de Odín.

Mientras que a sus lados, dos guardias que lo superaban en tamaño y fuerza le marcaban el paso, siguiendo sus pasos llevando unos cristales que bloqueaban su energía mientras le iban guiando hacia su destino.

Los tres iban avanzando en silencio, entre celdas vacías como abandonadas, con una leve tensión en el ambiente como si fueran a llevar al prisionero directo a una sentencia final y aún así el mago de ojos fríos se mostraba aún con su mentón en alto, dispuesto a enfrentar todo lo que le pusieran de castigo, sin derramar una lagrima por mucho castigos que le diera.

Yendo de pasillos a oscuros corredores, llegando cada vez más profundo en los niveles de la prisión subterránea del palacio, al fin llegaron al final de un corredor, habiendo un espacio grande circular, con una única puerta en el centro del lugar al fondo de todo; puertas grandes de madera negra, bisagras de plata con unas incrustaciones de piedras variadas, algunas de estas que anulaban totalmente su magia. Y al estar ya cerca de estas, las puertas se abrieron solas dándole a los tres pasó hacia el interior de la habitación.

Una habitación inmensa, las cuatro paredes que conformaban la habitación, estaban llenas de objetos o maquinas viejos y desconocidas de tortura. Entre todas las cosas este atino a ver un caballete, un látigo común, otro más grueso con púas filosas, entre tantas otras cosas que dejo de observar. Sus ojos verdes oscuros se volvieron ligeramente diferentes, más cautelosos como cerrados, impenetrables, observando allí varios pilares que se alzaban en círculo, encerrando en su centro un sello antiguo de tortura, que triplicaban el dolor de todas las torturas dadas en su interior.

En el fondo de todo, sentado entre dos columnas pegadas a la pared, se encontraba un hombre Asgardiano, que vestía con ropas oscuras.

-Y pensar…- el hombre se puso en pie, avanzando hacia Loki con pasos firmes, ansioso a simple vista –que tuve que esperar tantos siglos para poder llegar acabo esto…

Loki hizo una mueca ladeada, en forma tan burlona, que hizo fruncir el ceño de molestia del hombre en si.

-¿Acaso eres de esos 'Seguidores' que desean mi cabeza?- pregunto burlón, provocándole con su voz segura y filosa –de ser así, te sugiero que hagas la fila, Verdugo, que hay muchas personas mas interesantes ante ti que valen mas la pena, que un simple reo sin futuro de Odín

-Sigues sin controlar tu lengua filosa- murmuro serio el hombre –en ese caso…- chasqueo los dedos –empecemos por callar esa maldita boca tuya

Los dos soldados preparados, rápidamente tomaron a Loki de los brazos, aprovechando su ventaja de tamaño y fuerza lograron someterlo a este contra el suelo bruscamente dejándole de rodillas en el suelo.

-¡Quienes demonios se creen para tratarme así!- soltó con molestia Loki -¡suéltenme!- ordeno comenzando a forcejear con ambos guardias, que trataban de tenerlo controlado en el lugar, luchando fieramente en el agarre contra el mago, que se las hacia difícil por lo escurridizo que era.

Mientras tanto el verdugo avanzo hasta una repisa, para tomar un jarrón pequeño, una caja mediana de plata, avanzando hacia el recluso otra vez, haciendo que los ojos furiosos del mago se posaran sobre si. En esa cercanía, uno de los guardias le dio tremendo golpe en el vientre a Loki, que apenas contuvo un alarido tembloroso de dolor para dejar de forcejear arqueándose dolorosamente y quedando jadeando a muy duras penas.

-Aun estas delicado ¿verdad?- sonríe de lado al ver el lamentable estado de Loki, que se esforzaba por ocultarlo –a pesar de haber pasado tres meses esa zona de tu cuerpo aún se mantiene sensible- un gruñido leve fue su única respuesta y unos ojos entre verdes y rojizos que le veían con rabia desde el suelo –sujétenlo con fuerza- ordeno este, uno de los guardias le sostuvo del cuerpo y el otro sujeto con fuerza el rostro de Loki en alto –esto te dolerá, pequeño monstruo…

El mago atino apenas a gruñir en aquella humillante situación, en la que se hallaba y vio como el tipo se inclinaba antes él hasta quedar sentado en frente, poso la vasija bajo su rostro, para luego abrir el cofre extrayendo una aguja gruesa y un hilo rojo intenso que parecía tener algunas vetas doradas.

-Veremos si luego de esto aún tienes ganas de mentir

Loki abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, su cuerpo entero se tenso al tiempo que se tensaba con fuerza, comenzó a removerse intentando de liberarse del agarre de ambos guardias, que le impedían apartarse del torturador. Este ultimo con firmeza tomo a Loki del mentón, apoyando el filo de la aguja sobre el labio, comenzando a atravesar la carne tierna que empezó a sangrar, principiando la tortura lento, disfrutando del momento, cociendo los labios del villano sin permitirle perder la conciencia en medio del dolor.

Loki de rodillas en el suelo temblaba, en lo que palidecía gradualmente más de ser esto posible, aduras penas se escuchaba unos contantes alaridos de intenso dolor, mientras que la sangre resbalaba de sus labios a su mentó para gotear en el interior de la vasija en el suelo. Así al terminar el verdugo se alejo del morocho, llevándose la caja como la cuenca de sangre contenida, al tiempo que Loki, el Dios de las Mentiras y las Travesuras, caía pesadamente adelante contra el suelo, aun conciente sofocado por el dolor. Mientras ambas manos encadenadas iban a su boca, apretando fuertemente los ojos, porque el simple temblor leve de sus labios, a causa del dolor, duplicaba su agudeza de una forma en verdad imposible de soportar.

-Llévenlo a su celda- ordeno el verdugo, en lo que ambos guardias tomaban al inerte cuerpo jadeante del suelo, que respiraba forzadamente por la nariz, para oxigenarse y tratar de mantener la conciencia –cada mañana y cada noche me encargare de descoser tus labios para que comas y de coserlos de nuevo…- sonríe con real desprecio –veremos si puedes comer con tus labios destrozados…- una vez dicho eso, los guardias se llevan a Loki quien se pone de pie tenso, saliendo del cuarto de tortura. Ese apenas era el primer día, solo el inicio de su etapa de 'redención'.

Pronto se vio la figura llamativa del Dios de los Engaños perderse dentro de su celda, mientras caía sobre la cama de piedra y la puerta pesada como gruesa de metal era cerrada de golpe; en el precisó momento que la puerta era cerrada perdiéndose de vista la presencia vulnerable del nórdico dios.

Tony despertó en la silla del escritorio de un sobresalto, totalmente agitado, con su corazón latiendo desbocadamente y su cuerpo bañado en un frío sudor, que pegaba la ropa de dormir que llevaba contra su cuerpo.

En el escritorio, una lucecita parpadeaba insistentemente. Las pantallas que toda la noche lo entretuvieron en su desvelo, se habían apagado en el momento que la conciencia de la torre lo supo dormido.

Tony no veía nada más que el vivido sueño que lo trajo de vuelta a la conciencia.

¿De dónde había venido eso?

Nunca antes había tenido al dios en la mente, como para provocar tal sueño

¿Era eso real? O su subconsciente se inventó una tortura para el otro padre de su hija

-Hela...- miró hacia la cuna instintivamente.

La pequeña se encontraba dormida placidamente, pero en sus pequeñas manitas tenían un ligero brillo, destello conocido de magia, mas suave que la de Loki, pero al parecer menos fuerte por su corta edad o quizás por su estado de sueño, aun así no por eso menos potente que el de su padre, pero cual sea la razón ese brote ligero de poder fue disminuyendo en sus pequeñas manos hasta desaparecer por completo.

No cabía duda, era el poder de Loki, heredado por su hija. Como temían los demás ya mostraba Hela signos de magia...

-Pero...- susurró algo molesto, girando apenas en su asiento -"¿por qué?"- pensó serio, su mente volando lejos.

Tal vez no tenia sentido, pues era una bebé.

Tal vez era solo que estaba preocupada por su otro padre, o lo extrañaba.

O tal vez... Hela quería que pensara en él...

-Señor, llamada urgente

-No estoy

-Debería remarcar la palabra urgente

-Yo remarco el "no" ¬¬

-Señor, es la señorita Pepper Pots...- Tony fingió que no le importaba -recordándole sus deberes como director de la empresa... y una deuda de cuatro cifras

-Bien- rumió con bronca, saliendo de la habitación, para hablar en el pasillo -pasa la llam...

-¡Anthony Edward Stark! Explícame qué está pasando o haré que te expulsen de tu propia compañía ¡Me diste el poder para hacerlo!

-No se de qué hablas, y no grites tan temprano Pepper

-¡¿Temprano?! Debías estar hace tres cuartos de hora en una reunión, pero claro que ya no espero que te aparezcas y yo la encabecé, como siempre

-¿No te pago para eso?

-¡No!

-Porque debería

-¡Si deberías!

-Adjudícate un aumento, estoy ocupado

Tony tocó la pared en un sector donde debería estar la combinación para cerrar la puerta. Desplegó con los dedos una pantalla que mostraba el interior de su cuarto. Hizo zoom en donde estaba Hela.

El bultito que era la pequeña en la cuna, cubierta muy apenas por las sabanas comenzó a removerse, se escucho un leve gimoteo, indicándole su pronto despertar.

-¡No desvíes el tema! Pero ya que hablamos de dinero ¿sabes cuanto cuesta poner en marcha el Jet de la compañía fuera de las horas de trabajo?

-O lo que es peor ¡¿Qué rayos es la exorbitante deuda que contraje mientras dormía?!

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA...- el inevitable llanto se dejo escuchar en un segundo, mientras la bebe quedaba quietito llorando muy sentido

Al parecer la pelirroja escuchó el terrible llanto, pues se quedó muda sin que Tony tuviera que inventarse algo para confundirla.

-Me necesitan en la cama, Pepper. Llámame cuando reacciones- canceló la llamada, volviendo al cuarto.

La pequeña Hela lloraba a todo pulmón, la mamadera que había funcionado como oso toda la noche estaba tirada al otro lado de la cama, seguramente terminando allí de tanto moverse y quizás patearle al removerse. Mientras sus manitas se aferraban a las sabanas y lloraba sin descanso.

-Buen día, chiquilla con pulmones extra large ¿que es ahora? ¿Hambre, suciedad, te sentías sola?

Abrió apenas sus ojitos al escuchar una voz y estos se veían algo acuosos por llorar, pero al ver a Tony enseguida levanto ambas manos, soltando las sabanitas, su llanto se apaciguó pero quedo media hipando un poco, aun así exigió con sus manitas en alto que le alzara en brazos.

-g...gu...guuu

-Ok, hagamos un trato- la levantó con algo menos de torpeza, pero aun toscamente, y con la prepotencia de "si funciona está bien" -dejas de darme pesadillas y yo te doy... ¿qué hay acá?- abrió una de tantas cajas, revoleando por el piso varias cosas que ahora no le servían -mira esto, una jirafa ¿te gusta?- se lo ofreció a la nena.

La pequeña Hela miro el regalito, estiro la mano para tantear el juguete bastante suavecita, como todo bebe curioso, llevo este a su boca comenzando a mordisquearlo con sus encías, en su forma de conocer que era eso y como se sentía. Al final dio un gritito algo agudo de gusto, para tomarle con sus manitas y seguirle mordiendo y baboseándole apenitas el cuello de la jirafa.

-ñwñ grum- mordisqueo feliz

-Hora de fingir que estoy perfecto y que si dormí...- salen de la habitación.

Luego de pasar por algunos agujeros en las paredes, pronto a ser reparadas, logro llegar al fin a la habitación central, que daba a la cocina como las demás habitaciones de la Mansión de los Vengadores. Allí ya todos se encontraban reunidos, comenzando sus días, algunos entrenando en la sala continua, especialmente adecuada para aguantar las capacidades como las fuerzas de todos, mientras que otros estaban hablando en la mesa de la cocina y uno haciendo algo de comer para todos los presentes (en este labor todos se turnaban, aunque Tony se las ingeniaba para zafar de esta).

-*w* aaahhh miren quien llegoo- Avispa se asomo de la cocina -buenos días Tony! ¬w¬ ¿que tal dormiste? ¿Mucho ruido?

-Como no, otra vez me despertaron tus ronquidos... ¿o estabas haciendo otra cosa?

-ò.ó ¡¿que insinúas?!- salio volando hasta encontrarle -ò0ó ¡yo no soy como vos Tony Stark!

-Salir de cuarto de Hank temprano- Hulk que comía una pata entera de carne cocida hablo, masticando

-¬/¬ sshh tenia que sacarlo de sus inventos- se cruzo de brazos, algo sonrojada

-Al menos Hela no despertó por eso, pero la próxima bajen el volumen- se buscó unas tostadas que encontró, luego se sirvió café -ya veo que esto me arruinará la vida sexual- se sentó a la mesa con Hela sentadita en las piernas.

La pequeña parpadeo mientras su cuerpito se iba hacia un costado. Más de uno amago a agarrarla. La nena no llegó a caerse. Tony aun la sostenía.

La pequeña se acomodo allí, mordisqueando alegremente su juguete que aun no abandono. Mientras todos suspiraban de alivio, al parecer no había estado en peligro en ningún momento

-Bueno... al menos se ve tranquila- comento Hank viendo a la pequeña

-Esperar hambre... niña chillar- refunfuño Hulk

-Fuera del hambre es muy tranquila- Tony tomó un sorbo de café.

-Pues la verdad si...- Avispa estaba sentada en el borde de la mesa -será por ser asgardiana? -?

-Quien sabe... lo importante es que deje dormir- Tony miró a Hela, como esperando que responda.

La pequeña miro hacia arriba, al sentirse observada, al ver los ojos de Tony soltó una risita

-¡Gaaa! W- llevo ambas manos hacia el, con su juguetito en manos y son una carita de suplica a lo bebe -ówò guuu guu- gimoteo suavecito Hela agitando sus manitas con el juguete

A Tony le sorprendía aun las caras de esa niña, muy compradoras. Y fue demasiado, todos los Vengadores presentes, hasta el mas discreto, quedo embobado ante la expresión tierna y inocente llena de vivacidad de la pequeña.

- agggg es una monada es una monada! W- Avispa se híper emociono -ò0ó donde hay una cámara cuando se necesita!- todos reaccionaron y rieron ante eso

-Ok, la próxima será- Tony se levantó -Por ahora entretenla mientras le hago su botella

-O.o heee- la chica en segundo retrocedió -^w^Uu ehm tengo que hacer cosas con Hank! ¿Verdad?

-He... Si tenemos que investigar algo sobre...

-_ si lo que sea vamos!- le llevo a empujones

-Jm, cobardes- se quedó con la nena mientras preparaba todo.

Así la mañana paso, todos en sus respectivas áreas entrenando o mejorando sus habilidades en la lucha. Avispa o en ocasiones alguno de los otros Vengadores se quedaban con la pequeña Hela para distraerla un rato en lo que Tony tenia que atender algunas 'llamadas/interrogatorio' de Pepper entre otras cosas.

Solamente tuvieron dos alertas de peligro en la cuidad y con Hulk, Halcón y T'challa fue suficiente para volver todo nuevamente a la normalidad en la ciudad llevándose nuevamente los vengadores, la gratitud del pueblo.

-Por vigésima vez en una hora, Pepper, evité dar mi nombre en un pedido de emergencia usando tu nombre, no es difícil de entender. Se nos acabaron las papitas fritas

Del otro lado, la pelirroja mujer ya estaba también hasta el cuello de las excusas de Tony Stark. Ya había llegado al limite de su paciencia, donde todo lo que le dijera el hombre de hierro le daba igual.

-Seguro que no me escondes algo ¿verdad Tony?

-No sé de qué hablas

-Como ese grito de esta mañana

-Avispa vio una cucaracha, lo que suena mas gracioso de lo que fue, esa chica tiene buenos pulmones

-Sonó como un bebé

-Pfff estás desvariando- miró atrás.

Hela a unos pasos de él, en el medio de la sala de reuniones en un precioso gimnasio para bebes, bastante mas grande que ella, con bordes inflables que la mantenían dentro, y por encima de su cabeza varios juguetes que la tenían muy entretenida, aparte de su mamadera y su jirafa, ya infaltables amigos.

-¿Un bebe? ¿Qué insinúas Pepper? ¿Estas teniendo sueños impuros conmigo? De ser así no te guardes los detalles...

-Por favor Tony estoy cansada... ¿sabes lo que seria para la empresa si se sabe que tienes un hijo por ahí?

-Uhum...

-Y de ser así... me lo dirías primero para que me prepare para la catástrofe ¿no es verdad?

-Por supuesto, Pepper

Había dicho eso impulsivamente, pero pensándolo bien, si en alguien tenia que confiar, era en ella sin pensarlo. Al menos, en una parte de la verdad...

-Pero no te preocupes, no hay ningún niño babeante en mi torre

-... bueno, estonces es un alivio... parece que esta vez me preocupé demasiado por nada...

Tony fue a buscar a Hela mientras Pepper hablaba, y la acercó al audio.

-Porque no es un niño, sino una niña. Saluda a Pepper, nena

-ñ0ñ gaaa! owo gaga- estiro las manos para intentar tocar todo lo que llamaba su atención -ñwñ gugaga- gimoteo suave mirando a Tony, curiosa

Del otro lado de la llamada, se oyó un golpe como de que algo se cayó.

-¡Tony Sta...!- se silenció de repente.

Tony había apoyado la manita de Hela en el mando para cancelar la llamada.

-Qué hare contigo, niña traviesa...- susurró suave, dando vueltas apenas en su silla de escritorio.

La pequeña se agitaba, se emocionaba dando alegres grititos de emoción en el juego de la silla, agitando sus manitas apoyada en su papa, muy enérgica como feliz de ese momento.

Quizás atraídos por el ruido de algo caerse, como luego el griterío animado de la pequeña que siempre parecía atraer a todos como un imán, El Capitán America y T`challa entraron a la habitación, encontrándose con ese panorama especial.

Tony girando en su asiento con la pequeña divirtiéndose en su regazo.

-Ah ustedes...- Tony detuvo un poco su juego -sobre el ataque de hoy...- los otros dos se lo habían quedado mirando -¿qué?

-Se ve que Hela está muy feliz con vos Tony...- habló Steve.

-Sin importar si lo haces bien o mal- habló T`challa.

Era evidente que Tony no manejaba en lo absoluto como levantar o sostener a la niña, y menos el mantenerla en su lugar, por como Hela se le deslizaba de las manos con frecuencia, aunque a la larga Tony nunca la dejara caer.

En realidad, lo que estaban admirando el Capitán y Pantera negra, era la habilidad de la pequeña de mantenerse a salvo y feliz en sus brazos.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? ¬¬

-Espera una nueva video llamada entrante- la voz de Hervís se dejo escuchar en la habitación, informando sobre esta, en lo que la bebe parpadeo y miro a todos lados buscando quizás curiosa el origen de la misma

-¿Um? ¿Ya reaccionó Pepper?- habló Tony -Calculé que hoy se tomaría un vodka antes de querer hablarme...

-En realidad es Nick Fury, detecte a sus influencias intentando ingresar a nuestras cámaras de vigilancia, como imaginara no lograron pasar mis barreras...- hubo un silencio -le comunico o le dejo en espera

-Asíque Fury...- Tony se puso serio, enderezándose un poco.

-¿Será una misión de Shield?- supuso Steve.

-De ser así se hubiera metido en la torre con 10 agentes de escolta y el helicarrier encima de nuestras cabezas. Sospecha algo- se levantó, entregándole la bebé a T`challa -llévensela. Llévense todo, no tiene que saber de Hela

T`challa sostuvo a Hela, y sus juguetes. El capitán se llevó el gimnasio de bebes completo.

Una vez que ambos Vengadores se fueron, y la pequeña estuvo lejos de una posible vista, del ojo emparchado de Shield, Tony al fin activo el video llamada al estar seguro.

Ante el apareció una pantalla con la presencia de Nick Fury del otro lado, mirando con seriedad a Tony del otro lado.

-Tiempo sin vernos Stark- hablo con prontitud y seriedad

-Empezaba a preguntarme por tus huesos, Fury. Pero ahora que te veo, ya no importa

El hombre endureció apenas sus facciones.

-Iré directo al grano Stark- toco un control y aparecieron varias imágenes en la pantalla alrededor de su imagen -tengo informes de una tormenta eléctrica que supera en exceso las normales de nuestro mundo y el mismo día un subida notable de energía sobre esa zona, sin contar personas que comentan haber visto a Thor saliendo de tu base, hay fotos algo borrosa pero claras de esto- dijo con seriedad, las pruebas de sus palabras en la pantalla -tienes algo q decir al respecto sobre la 'presencia' momentánea de este

-Todos los meses hacemos una noche de póker para héroes, y Thor estaba un poco... emocionado. Pero un par de contratiempos con la falta de papitas fritas lo decepcionó

Nick no pareció del todo convencido por sus palabras.

-No creo en tus palabras, eres capaz de mentir para ocultar algo- replico este con seriedad -dime ahora mismo que paso ese día, porque no creo que todo ese alboroto allá sido solo por un póker y mucho menos lo demás

-Te estas confundiendo Fury, acá el único que esconde todo a su conveniencia no soy yo. ¿Te olvidas quien es el que puso su doble identidad en dominio público?

-Da igual por qué, es Thor, siempre aparece y desaparece con rayos, es lo normal. Anormal, aunque ya bastante común, por desgracia, es la actitud de otros, que se meten sin ser invitados en la seguridad ajena- Tony se levantó de su lugar -¿qué estas planeando Fury? ¿Ponernos en tu contra? Sos el único que actúa sospechoso

-Necesitaba información y es evidente que no la darás ni tampoco iras a cooperar- dijo este con seriedad -lo dejaremos hasta aquí Stark... pronto tendrás más noticias de mi- le advirtió para cortar la comunicación.

-Carajo... Fury no parará hasta saberlo... Jarvis refuerza la seguridad. Me informarás de cada movimiento extraño

-Délo por hecho

En eso se escucho un gritito alegre de Hela, seguido por la risa continua y hasta tierna del resto de los vengadores, evidentemente la pequeña traviesa y conquistadora estaba haciendo de las suyas donde estuviera ahora.

Tony se dejó llevar por el sonido, caminando en automático, dejándose atraer por ella, como todos.

Al entrar al cuarto la encontró, seguía en brazos de T`challa, mientras tiraba de la ropa de este agitando enérgica sus manos, imitando lo que Avispa hacia que era agitar las manos locamente en el aire.

-^w^ miren intenta volarrr jijiji *w* volemos volemos!

-gaaa! ñ0ñ

Tony se acercó, sonriendo apenas, de lado.

-Quién nos ha visto y quién nos ve, hipnotizados por la hija de Loki...

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**H**olaaaaa a todos! Aquí yo luego de un tiempo largo en ausencia notable, jejejejeje. Para aquellos que esperaban, aquellos que lo deseaban aquí esta el próximo capitulo!

Mi compañera me animo a subir el capitulo, yo quería esperar un poco mas pero bueno por ella aquí esta, que es la mejor amiga y fans jajajaja.

Cualquier duda o consulta no duden mandar un mensajito privado, responderemos dudas o escucharemos consejos para el fic.

Besos a todos!

'**`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'**

**Capitulo 5**

**De Niñeras**

Allí se hallaba de nuevo, la pesadilla atrayendo a Tony a un escenario diferente.

El Dios del Engaño atado a una enorme mesa que abarcaba solo el tronco de su cuerpo, con dos partes largas sobresalientes a sus lados donde sus manos se encontraban firmemente apretadas con grilletes igual que a los pies, donde sus piernas estaban fijas con unos grilletes reforzados.

Loki se encontraba consiente, su mirada verde se hallaba perdida en el techo de la habitación de tortura, parte de su cuerpo se encontraba a la vista, las prendas que siempre lucia en sus buenos momentos, en esa ocasión estaban hechas añicos. La majestuosidad que siempre lucia no era más que cosa del pasado en esos instantes. Aun así, a pesar de lo lamentable de la situación, Loki mostraba un semblante de total control sobre sí mismo y de sus emociones, pues su rostro se veía neutral y con esa impresión de altivez conocida en él.

Ni siquiera prestó atención, cuando el Verdugo, acompañado de cuatro guardias había entrado al cuarto, ni los miró cuando se posicionaron en las cuatro extremidades sobresalientes de la mesa.

-¿Ansioso por tu castigo? príncipe- preguntó el Torturador con burla. Los ojos verdes se posaron en éste con frialdad, antes de ver hacia arriba nuevamente –tus labios no dicen nada, pero tus ojos siguen destilando frío veneno…- dijo el Verdugo con diversión –veamos cuanto aguantas así de controlado…- hizo una señal.

Los cuatro guardias, al parecer un grupo especializado al mandato del Verdugo, en ese momento empezaron a girar unas manijas en las puntas de las extremidades de madera y Loki abrió apenas los ojos.

Unas cadenas que sujetaban sus manos, a demás de los grilletes, hasta ahora apenas un poco sueltas, comenzaron a tirar desde sus muñecas y tobillos con cada vez mas fuerza. El dios entrecerró los ojos, su cuerpo tensándose mientras sus manos se hicieron puños, por la tensión que su cuerpo sentía y el dolor que en las articulaciones de los hombros, codos, muñecas, caderas, rodillas y talones comenzaba a sentir.

En un punto el dolor se volvió realmente insoportable, más cuando en un acto reflejo intentó abrir sus labios, haciendo que las heridas casi selladas en ellos se abrieran de nuevo y la sangre brotara gota a gotas de sus labios.

Loki apretó sus labios con fuerza, tragando sus gruñidos y quejidos de dolor, aunque sus expresiones como tensión o temblores de su cuerpo eran ya una demostración del martirio que este se encontraba pasando.

Las cadenas, estaban tan tensas como tirantes, igual que el mismo cuerpo que debía partir en partes, la espalda de Loki era lo único que no estaba pegado a la superficie dura, pues del dolor y la agonía su espalda se había arqueado casi por completo, ladeando de un lado para el otro su rostro, cayendo cada tanto gotas de su sangre a la superficie del lugar.

Fue el ruido inconfundible de huesos siendo dislocados, de la carne siendo rota por dentro y músculos desgarrándose lo que llenó el cuarto de su sonido, y no solo de ese sonido.

-¡AAaahhh!- el dolor fue tan grande que gritó sin poder contenerse, su palidez fue extrema, rompiendo la atadura de su boca y perjudicando sin poder evitarlo sus labios.

Tony se despertó sacudido por el terror del sueño. Una tortura como de película de terror, que vio acontecer frente a sus ojos como mudo testigo.

Una vez más se había quedado dormido en un sillón del escritorio, trabajando hasta tarde mientras veía a Hela dormir.

Ver a su hija durmiendo tan tranquila, a esas altas horas de la noche, pensar en ella y en su origen, le daba otra perspectiva de las cosas.

De otro modo, no sabría, ni esperaría saber nada de Loki, o su terrible destino.

Antes le daría igual, e incluso le parecería justo y conveniente, el torturar prisioneros. En especial uno que se había metido con su propia gente.

Pero ahora le obligaban a ver.

Tal vez con la inocencia de una niña que solo extrañaba a su padre.

¿De que le servia pensar en ello? No iba a ir a Asgard a declarar inconstitucional el maltrato a los presos.

No podía hacer nada con lo que había visto. Pero podía empezar a plantearse qué sucedería después, cuando Loki volviera de su "rehabilitación", más loco y más descontrolado, buscando a su hija con sus peores enemigos.

-"Si hasta suena como botín de guerra"- pensó, irónico.

Tony respiró profundo.

Pronto Hela despertaría en busca de su botella.

Con todas esas cosas en mente, se fue a la cocina a hacer la recién aprendida labor de padre.

Temprano en la mañana, la mujer más importante de Industrias Stark caminaba apresurada por los pasillos de los últimos pisos, destinados para los más importantes cargos de la empresa.

No se le notaba, como era usual, las pocas horas de sueño y el desgaste físico y psíquico de su puesto. No, eso podía manejarlo desde hace tiempo. Uno se acostumbra a ciertas cosas.

Pero a la inversa no funcionaba. A lo que no estaba acostumbrada, no podía ocultarlo.

¿Una hija? Eso era lo de menos. Sabía que algo así pasaría algún día.

Pero ¿Tony Stark llegando temprano al trabajo? Desconcertante

-¡Tony!

-Ah Pepper, por fin llegas, mira...- le muestra una maquina con apariencia de cafetera, pero mas espaciosa y complicada, con varios mecanismos que intercambiaban los contenidos -tomé este viejo cacharro que hacia unas bebidas asquerosas, no sé para qué lo inventé... y lo convertí en un calentador automático de mamaderas...

Pepper suspiró, tranquila.

Si Tony estaba mas interesado en inventar cosas que en prestarle atención al problema actual, eso si era normal.

-...que es aplicable a otros contenidos, pero por lo pronto solo me interesa que las mamaderas no me vuelvan a fastidiar- accionó un botón y varias mamaderas desfilaban de ida y vuelta como en una pasarela -era esto a una vaca...

-Anthony Stark, decime ya qué está pasando ¿ya te aburriste de tu "nena" y volviste a lo aburrido de la empresa?

-Umm...- miraba detenidamente una mamadera, pensativo.

-O no, ya se...

-Necesitaba algunas cosas para unos nuevos inventos- dijeron ambos a coro.

Pepper lo fulminaba con la mirada. Tony la ignoraba, mientras continuaba la frase sin problema.

-Además el ambiente de los Vengadores no me permite concentrarme bien, y esto tiene que ser perfecto. Es para Hela

-¿Se llama Hela?

-Si... es linda cuando no llora. Lo que no pasa si tengo una mamadera lista, y he aquí la solución

-Y con los pañales ¿qué tal?

-Ojalá pudiera inventarme algo para eso... a menos qué...

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Vas a ponerla en un lava autos tamaño bebé?- Tony se lo pensó -¡Tony!

-Naah, no creo que funcione- negó -pero esto- miró su nuevo invento -me facilitará el problemita

-Quién te ha visto y quién te ve, Tony Stark, el tipo más egoísta del universo, haciendo algo por alguien más. Una bebita encima...

En silencio Tony desarma el nuevo invento de modo que pueda guardarlo en un maletín.

-No sabes de lo que sos capaz hasta que te pasa- empezó a caminar de un lado al otro del lugar, reuniendo planos en 3D para un nuevo proyecto.

Esta vez Pepper miraba con algo de diversión el que Tony la evadiera. Más bien se escondía de sí mismo. Del padre que se estaba descubriendo dentro y que le espantaba...

-¿Y de donde salió Hela?

-Bueno… cuando dos personas se juntan, en este caso en un ardiente deseo de sexo…

-Tony…

-¿La cigüeña?

-No me trago esa

-¿De Paris?

-Tony hablo en serio

-Una entidad mágica bajó de la luna y me pidió matrimonio, me negué y me maldijo con "disparos que siempre dan en el blanco", lo que dio por consecuencia aquella niña

Pepper lo miró extrañada.

-No podes creerte eso, Pepper. La magia no existe

-Tony...- habló ella en un tonito de ruego. Nunca fallaba.

Ahora Tony hablaría en serio.

Todo lo "en serio" que podía...

-No podía encargarse de ella. Por eso me la trajeron

-Suena a problema a futuro

Tony se quedó en silencio. No podía sonar convincente, si ni sabía qué decir al respecto.

-Por suerte vengo preparada- dijo sacando un folio de entre sus carpetas -esto te liberará de problemas. Es una renuncia de derechos de patria potestad sobre la niña. Haz que firme ahora, y luego ya no podrá molestarte, reclamarte dinero ni nada

Toni se acercó lentamente. Agarró el papel como quien no quiere la cosa, viendo las palabras como algo fuera de este mundo.

-Será solo tuya, sin complicaciones

-Sin complicaciones, eh...

Ella se sostuvo la cabeza, sabiendo que en este punto no le haría cambiar de actitud.

Tony devolvió el papel a Pepper.

-Mejor haz contratos para la gente que venga a remodelar la torre de los vengadores. Estoy pensando en hacer un ala infantil. No quiero que una sola persona pregunte ni divulgue una sola cosa

-Tony...

-En especial con respecto a Hela

-Tony ¡Estas arriesgándote en vano! Si no te importa en cuanto a tu vida personal, ¡Al menos preocúpate por la empresa! Un escándalo así... otro escándalo mayúsculo de los tuyos...

-Tómalo de este modo. Hace mucho que no llamo la atención- le sonrió matador.

Cuando Tony se fue, advirtiendo a los demás que dejaría a Hela despierta ya con el grupo, aprovechó una minima distracción de la niña para escabullirse de la Torre, sabiendo que si Hela le miraba le iba ser totalmente imposible escaparse a las suplicas de la niña.

Era por eso que ahora los vengadores estaban, literalmente, luchando contra esa fatídica situación a la que se vieron vueltos sin siquiera quererlo.

Desde que Tony se había ido, Hela prácticamente no había dejado de llorar o de hacer berrinches estridentes. Aunque en ocasiones se calmaba, recuperándose del llanto y distrayéndose con Avispa o con alguno de los demás, al notar de nuevo la ausencia de Tony volvía otra vez al llanto, con tal angustia que desesperaba a los Vengadores.

Por eso mismo los chicos se turnaban para intentar ver si pasándola de brazo en brazo la pequeña se calmaba, y aunque al principio funciono un poco, pues se quedaba un ratito examinando las caras de los héroes, luego recordaba a Tony, los pucheros volvían y el llanto regresaba con fuerza.

Y llegó a un punto que ninguno lograba calmarlo, sin llegar a notar que solamente uno del grupo hasta el momento no había sostenido a la pequeña, de lo alterados que estaban.

-ó_ò Hela niña calma, calma bebé- Avispa movía en sus brazos a la niña -miraa tu juguete favoritoo- le acercó la jirafita.

-GAAAA TOT- gritó lanzando su juguete contra el piso con fuerza, removiéndose en una clara muestra de rebeldía infantil -GAAAA GAAAA BUAAAAA TTOTT- volvió al llanto fuerte.

-...- Hank se agachó y levanto el mordedor intentando regresárselo, pero Hela lo tiró a la cara de este, dejándole una leve marca del muñeco en su frente -... no esta de humor...

-BUAAAAA BUUUAAAAA ;0;

Hulk detrás gruñía con fuerza, apretando sus grandes manos sobre su cabeza, intentando acallar el llanto estridente que taladraba sin descanso sus tímpanos.

-GRRR Niña Molesta!- gruñó fuerte, frotándose los dientes al ir hablando y gruñir a la vez -niña callar, callar!

-Por mil pájaros en el cielo ¿Qué hay que hacer para que te calmes?- Clint tenía ahora a la niña, pero con los brazos extendidos, tratando de huir un poco de su llanto -¿querés que me queme otra vez, te gustaría? A estas alturas...

-Guuu...- gimoteó hipando, las lagrimas caían despacito de sus ojos -guuu... guuu...- sus ojos se llenaron de más lagrimas.

-Ya va a explotar de nuevo o_ò... y esa carita me da ganas de llorar a mi T_T ¡Ayuda!

-¿Aun sigue llorando?- Steve miró preocupado la escena -se va a deshidratar

-Y qué hay de nuestros oídos ¬_¬ ya sangran

La pequeña seguía llorando, puños y ojos fuertemente cerrados, las lagrimas corrían ya con firmeza y se veía sendas secas sobre su rostro, se removía en los brazos de quien le sostuviera, como si no quisiera estar con esa persona, evidentemente extrañaba a Tony. Nunca creyeron los demás que iba a llegar el día que desearían que Tony Stark estuviera allí en vez de trabajando.

-A ver si podes hacerlo mejor, escudito ¬¬- Clint se la dio de repente a Steve, que no sabía en realidad qué hacer con ella.

-o_oU... em… hola Hela ^^U

Hela se quedó callada, al escuchar una voz nueva, gimoteó apenas, pero parpadeó mucho para poder ver mejor a Steve.

-...gguu- estiró las manitas, tocándole la cara.

-Bien, estaremos a salvo por un rato...- Clint se fue a un sillón lejano y se tiró desfallecido en él.

-Hasta que te memorice y se aburra de tu cara...- habló Hank.

-¿Eh? ¿Mi cara?- miró a Hela, confundido.

Hela examinaba su rostro con curiosidad, le tocaba las mejillas, los parpados, la frente, le apretaba la nariz y le tiraba apenitas del cabello, incluso llego a morderle el mentón con sus encías babeándole apenitas. Cuando pareció ya familiarizada con el rostro, parpadeó y miró alrededor, ésto no tardó más de un minuto, cuando comenzó a gimotear y a removerse.

-En la armada no me entrenaron para esto...

-;0; Hayyy noooo- Avispa se hizo chiquitita y se metió bajo los almohadones de un sillón, justo en ese instante el llanto estridente de Hela se hizo escuchar, mientras se removía con mas fuerza en brazos del Capitán

-BUAAAAA BUAAAAA TOT- la pequeña se removía demasiado, y las lágrimas ya caían a borbotones, parecía que no acabarían nunca estas.

Sin que nadie lo llamara, T'Challa fue a rescatar a Steve de su dolor de oídos, sacándole a la niña de las manos.

Pero fue instantáneo lo que pasó: Cuando éste le tuvo en brazos, el llanto se detuvo.

La pequeña le miraba fijamente ahora, con sus ojos aun en lagrimas, parpadeó un poco, para luego soltar un grito alegre y estirar las manos hacia T'challa, soltando leves risitas de animo.

-ñ0ñ gaaa!- el grito de Hela, fue un alivio inevitable para todos, quien ya temían para sus adentros que lloraría hasta quedar dormida o que llegara Tony, y era mas seguro que pasara lo segundo.

-Valla, eso no sonó como a lo que hizo cuando la levanté- Steve miraba la escena con curiosidad.

-Al parecer, está a gusto conmigo- T'Challa la sostuvo con una mano, limpiándole las lagrimas con los dedos.

La pequeña cerró apenitas los ojos dejando que lo hiciera, para luego soltar suaves risitas y tomar la mano de éste, comenzando a agitarla y jugar con su mano.

-ñwñ guuuu guuu

-¿Qué es lo que oigo?- murmuró Clint -¿es acaso el silencio?- se re animó -un milagro de color

-Ya tenemos la salvación, para cuando no esta Tony- Hank miraba ahora a T'challa como un nuevo proyecto.

-OwO silencio... amado silencio... TWT nunca creí que llegaría a pensar eso!- Avispa se asomó para al final salir revoloteando -TOT silencio al fin!

Hela ríe alegre en brazos de la Pantera, dando leves palmaditas al aire y agitando sus manos viendo a Avispa revolotear.

-=_= Hulk libre...- el grandote se destapo los oídos al fin.

-Uhm... porque será que solo con T'challa esta tranquila?- Hank ya estaba mirando todo con intriga.

-o.o Uhm...- Avispa se unió al análisis -ñwñ será su papa adoptivo

-Preferiría ser el padrino- se acomodó en un lugar vacío, relajado, con Hela divirtiéndose en sus brazos -tal vez tenga que ver con que fui lo primero que vio al llegar

-o.o Aaahh es cierto, cuando Thor se enloqueció te la dejo en brazos- recordó de pronto Avispa -ufff que alegría al menos así sabemos que puedes calmarla ñwñ cuando se ponga así =_= de haberlo sabido la habría tomado... ^w^ aunque todo lo que traiga paz se acepta!

Hela ríe ante las caras de Avispa y manoteaba el aire como intentando atraparla, hizo un puchero al no poder hacerlo y sus manos brillaron apenitas, Avispa fuere atraída por la energía a la pequeña quien la abrazo contra su pechito

-Gaaa! ñ0ñ

-X0x Au...xi...lio...

La habilidad del bebé no pasó desapercibida, pues todos sin excepción la miraban atentamente. Todos y cada uno tenían expresiones de sorpresa.

-¿Eso fue lo que creo que fue?- habló Clint a bocajarro.

T'challa liberó a la pequeña vengadora del abrazo de la bebé, acomodándola de otra manera, para distraerla.

-Definitivamente, fue magia- agregó el rey de Wakanda.

-u0u Aahh que alivio...- Avispa se alejó apenas - eso fue peligroso... T_T

-Ya empezó… habrá que tener mas cuidado y vigilarla mas…- sugirió Hank –por lo pronto, Jan, trata de no tentarla tanto con tu forma pequeña.

-=_= No lo tenés que decir dos veces T_T

La pequeña parpadeó viendo a su 'padrino', para entretenerse curioseando todos los adornos que llevaba como colgantes muñequeras y demás.

-ñwñ grrr guaaa- se ríe bonito.

Luego de eso vino la anhelada calma en el grupo, ya todos estaban de nuevo riendo y animados, con las risas como cosas que Hela hacía.

No había duda que la pequeña les contagiaba su buen humor, como también el malo, que era de temer al parecer.

Solo una hora y media quizás, aparece al final Tony en la torre, esperando ver todo destruido o en el peor de los casos a más de uno camino al loquero. Bueno, quizás eso fue solo un poco exagerado.

Pero se sorprendió bastante al ver todo en calma, a todos riendo y especialmente a Hela de lo mas animada en brazos de T'challa, que a su vez no parecía incómodo con andar sosteniendo a la alocada y alegre niña.

-Bien, bien, bien. Parece que sobrevivieron... perfectamente cuerdos...- se acercó, como quien no quiere la cosa -¿la drogaron?

-ò0ó claro que no!... _ no se nos ocurrió

-... ¬¬Uu- todos miraron incrédulos a la muchacha del grupo, Tony era quizás el que le miro por segundos alertado, antes de calmarse.

-Fue una interesante aventura esto... el cuidar una niña- admitió Hank relajado -y descubrimos muchas cosas- miró significativamente a la pequeña de lo mas alegre en su lugar, aun muy cómoda en brazos de Pantera. Más de uno hizo nota mental de informarle a Tony los avances del poder de la infante.

-owo gaaa!- chilló feliz al ver a Tony, moviendo enérgicamente las manos

-Aja...- la sacó de los brazos de T'Challa -no me engañas, chiquilla, ni te enteraste que me fui "ya tendremos una charla tu y yo..."

-... guuu- estiró las manitas hacia T'challa.

Tony solo alzó una ceja.

-¬¬... "tu padre te mandó para burlarse de mi, confiésalo"

-Tal vez si aprendieras a alzarla correctamente...

-¬_¬ ¿Tu país no te necesita?- alejó a la niña de T'challa.

La pequeña al final, ya más relajada se aferro a Tony, mirando curiosa su expresión.

-o,o ¿Guu?

-¿Debo entender que quieres que Hela solo esté a gusto contigo?

-Jm, hago mi trabajo- se giró, llevándose a la niña respondiendo así a la acertadas palabras de T'challa -por qué no vas a invadir la computadora de SHIELD o la CIA

-¬w¬ Me parece que alguien esta celosito...- habló juguetona Avispa, ya animada y con deseo de picar a Tony.

-Se ha encariñado mucho con Hela- habló Hank con calma, viendo a Tony irse alejándose con la pequeña en brazos -si no fuera porque sé que es imposible, diría que es el padre

-Eso parece...- T'challa se desentendió del tema, con su expresión habitual de apatía.

Por dentro, varios planes empezaban a dar marcha.

..:.::* **Continuará… *****::.:..**


End file.
